The Flower That Blooms in Adversity
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: Mulan SasuSaku This story. It is the movie in written context, songs and all, and this happens when Disney Channel decides to play Mulan 2 while I'm scrolling through the SasuSaku tag on Tumblr. Feel free to read it, I just wanted to post it. SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Invasion

Twilight settles over the Fire Country as always bringing a beautiful spring breeze with it each time. A world of tranquil peace where war has long since come to an end, my father bares the wound to prove his services in the army during time before I could even walk. However, our peace was about to come to an unsettling end when news of war would reach our door steps with the morning sun.

I was still up studying for the stupid matchmaking thing tomorrow to help find me a husband, well me and every other girl in my town. My cousin Tayuya is looking forward to it, she's always been an odd cousin of mine, and she even memorized the, uh, the . . . right, the final admonition, which lay out before me on my bed.

I roll it up and place it on my night stand before blowing out the candle and crawling over to the window to look out at the night sky. The moon was nowhere to be seen in the starry sky as I lift my hand and reach out letting the stars create the border as a star streaks by in a bright flash and vanishing into thin air. I smile at the sight and close my eyes 'I wish I could go on an amazing adventure and put off finding a husband to bear children for and live the rest of my life like an obedient little house wife.'

I look at the sky with large eyes before falling back into bed and closing my eyes "I wish I could play solider with Kakashi again, Uncle Hatake was fun." I pull my blankets up and over my head as I sink into the bed and feel that dark, heavy feeling pull me into sleep.

**Normal POV**

Far from where our protagonist slumbers through forests and beyond mountains the Great Wall of Konohagakure stands. A shinobi by the name of Yamato paces his post atop the large wall as a bird sweeps down narrowly missing his head before sitting on the towers ledge. The small white bird tilts its head before it pops with a screech, startling Yamato.

A strange clinking noise drew his attention behind him where his eyes rest on a grappling hook "What the-" he says as hundreds of them appear causing him to turn to the tower "We're under attack, light the fire!" no one answers as he runs to the tower and the door opens revealing two men, a silver haired man and a blonde one.

Yamato jumps high on the ladder as a scythe slices into the area below him, breaking the rest of the ladder, as Yamato pulls himself up and runs to the torch. He turns back and comes face to face with those menacing yellow eyes of a man they once knew and trusted, Orochimaru. He drops the torch into the oil and fire blazes into the night.

"Now all of Konohagakure knows you're here." Behind him and the fires begin to light up down the wall in a chain reaction. He reaches out and snaps the wooden flag pole and hold it over the fire letting it burn. Those evil eye orbs twinkle with delight in the fire's glow.

"Perfect."

The news travels faster with each person who passes it on till it reaches Itachi Uchiha, General of the Hokage's army. Itachi hurries out of the war room and straight to the throne room where the doors open immediately allowing him and his two shinobi, Shisui and Genma inside. Once before the Hokage they all kneel as Itachi meets the older man's eyes "Lord Hokage, the northern border has been breached. The Oto have entered Konohagakure."

"Impossible! No one can get thought the Great Wall; our defense is the most secure of them all." Ebisu, the head of the Hokage's counsel, exclaims before the Hokage raises his hand silencing Ebisu and allowing Itachi to continue speaking. "Orochimaru is leading them and the remaining Akatsuki have joined him." The Hokage's eyes widen slightly before narrowing "We will set up defenses around your palace immediately, Orochimaru's target is you." Itachi announces.

"No!" the Hokage stands, shocking everyone in the room "I need you to send your troops to protect my people." He glances at his counsel "Ebisu," the man bows to the Hokage "Yes, Lord Hokage?" full of determination he begins to speak.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout the provinces," he descends the stairs and Itachi stands "Comb up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." The General steps forward slightly "Forgive me Lord Hokage but, I believe my troops can stop him." Itachi states but the Hokage shakes his head I won't take any chances General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man can be the difference between victory and defeat." With those words of wisdom everyone set off the complete the tasks assigned to them.

Our Heroine may just get what she seeks after all.

**A.N.: What was I thinking right? I have had this sitting in my laptop for awhile and after some rereads and spelling checks I will now post it to fill in the gap I have between The Lost Girls and The Extraordinary Secretary Sakura. I sat through that whole movie to type this and I spent hours longer watching it because I had to repeat parts and spent extra hours I needed to be asleep and hanging with my best friends. Anywho, if you want leave a review and tell me your thoughts. If you've read other Mulan/Naruto crossovers and want to tell me what your opinions on those were then have at it. Have a good night.**


	2. Please Bring Honor to Us All

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything from Mulan or Naruto they belong to their respectable creators. I forgot to add it in the Prologue so I needed to tell you know.**

**Sakura's POV**

Morning light trickles into the house as I sit and play with my bowl of rice on my bed as I write a cheat sheet onto my right arm. "Let's see, Quiet and Demure, Graceful, Polite," I lift some rice up to my lips before taking the small mouthful "Delicate, Refined, Poised," swallowing the rice I swap out my chop sticks for the ink brush "Punctual!" I exclaim as I write it down.

Outside the rooster crows into the yard from atop the barn and startles me. I look out the window fly out of bed "Oh no! Mom's going to kill me!"

I run frantically through the house "Little Brother! Little Brother!" I run into the supply room "Little Brot- oh! There you are." I pause mid step as I look down at the sleeping dog and kneel. His eyes open slowly before he suddenly shoots up and jumps up at me.

Little Brother was a gift from Uncle Kakashi for my birthday "Who's the smartest dog in the world?" I turn around and walk over to the chicken feed and grab a bag "Come here smart dog, think you can help me with my chores today?" and he barks.

I secure the rope tied to the torn bag to his collar along with a stick that I tied a bone to so it dangles in front of his face, just out of reach. He lights up and begins to bark and jump after it before I open the door, whistle and he shoots off and into the wall before shaking his head and runs out the door toward the chickens. I run off to put tea on and get dressed while sending a silent thank you to Uncle Kakashi for that handy trick.

**Normal POV**

In the family temple Haruno Kizashi lights an incent, places it in the dragon statue incent holder, then kneels and bows "Honorable ancestors," he rises with closed eyes and palms pressed together before him "Please help Sakura impress the matchmaker today." Little Brother runs into the temple, around Kizashi and out leaving behind a trail of yellow chicken feed and chickens as they flock in to eat the food.

"Please. Please help her." His voice held some desperation as he looks at the stones almost helplessly.

He stands and looks into the door way where his only child, a pink haired, green eyed girl, pauses on the top step to kneel and lower the bone down for her dog to chew on before she stands. He walks forward "Father I brought your- ah!" she bumps into him and the tray flips sending the teapot and cup into the air as the tray falls.

Kizashi catches the teapot with his cane's handle but the cup hits the cement and breaks "Sakura." He says as the as she pulls out another cup "I brought a spare." He gives her a stern look "Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning," She says while pouring the tea into the cup "Sakura." He says again but she just grabs his hand "and three at night." She sets the cup into his palm.

"Sakura, you should already be in town." He reprimands he before adding "We are counting on you t-" "To uphold the family honor. Don't worry father," she pulls her sleeve down over the cheat sheet "I won't let you down." She quickly turns and runs down the steps calling back "Wish me luck!" "Hurry!" he father replies as she runs away from the temple.

Kizashi sighs and looks at Little Brother for a moment as the dog stares back with the full bone in his mouth "I'm going to," he sighs and turns back to the shine "Pray some more." And limps back inside.

In town Haruno Mebuki paces as she waits on her tardy daughter with her mother-in-law Chiyo. "Mebuki, is your daughter here yet?" Tsunade asks but the older woman saw the answer on the blonde woman's face "The Matchmaker isn't a patient person." Tsunade lets the curtain fall back into place and left the Mebuki there "Of all the days you could run late, why did you chose this one?" she shakes her head "I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck." then sighs deeply.

Granny Chiyo saunters over to Mebuki "How lucky can they be? They're dead." Rolling her eyes she holds up a small wooden cage and inside a cricket is trapped "Besides I've got all the luck we need." she smiles and points to the cage "This is your chance to prove yourself little Crickee." The old crone covers her eyes and steps into traffic.

Carts sped pass as Chiyo walked forward "Granny, NO!" Mebuki yells and runs toward Chiyo, but a cart stops in her way blocking her as carts came to a stop, turning, running into each other before finally two slam into each other and a dust cloud lifts.

When it parts Chiyo is on the other side and holds the cricket up "Yup. This cricket is a lucky one!" the senile old woman whoops to her daughter-in-law causing Mebuki to release a sigh of defeat.

**Sakura's POV**

My horse, Khan, jumps over a broken cart and comes to a stop in front of my mother as I jump down and extend my arms open widely "I'm here!" I smile at my mom but she scowls at me, hands on her hips and brows drawn together.

"What?" I ask her and lower my arms and this earns a raised brow, head shake, and her pushing me toward Tsunade's building "But, mama I had to-" She cuts me off "None of your excuses! Now let's get you cleaned up." I walk with mom to Tsunade's shop and the curtain opens to reveal the older light blonde woman welcoming us inside.

The second we enter mom hands me over to Tsunade who looks me up and down before smiling.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse." Tsunade shoves me behind a room divider and strips me while singing. "We're going to turn this sow's ear," she throws me into the bath "A silk purse."

"It's freezing!" I say with chattering teeth "It would've been warm if you were here on time." My mom says as I shiver in the tub and Tsunade dumps water on my head.

"We'll have you washed and dried." She starts scrubbing my hair and forming bubbles "Primped and polished till you glow with pride." She pours more liquid into my hair chasing the bubbles away "Trust me recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all."

Mom grabs my arm to scrub it and spots the ink "Sakura, what's this?" I pull my arm back and smile at her "Uh . . . notes, in case I forget something." Granny hands mom a small wooden cage "Hold this, well need more luck than I thought." 'Thanks granny.' She walks away and soon I have to get out of the tub, dry off, pull on a simple white under dress, and they sit me down between Shizune and Kurenai

"Wait and see when we're through," Shizune sings as he and Kurenai double team my hair "Boys will gladly go to war for you." Kurenai sings as she ties a red ribbon in my hair to create a loose bun  
"With good fortune," Anko holds the come admiring their work while Kurenai lets me see my hair before pulling the mirror to her an touches her lovely hair "And a great hairdo." Mom and those two chime together "You'll bring honor to us all."

I am led outside where Tayuya, Karin, TenTen, and Temari all stand finishing their preparations "A girl can bring her family great honor in one way," I stop following mom to look at Asuma's shogi game against Iruka and move a piece for Iruka before mom runs back and pulls me away "By striking a good match and this could be the day."

"Men want girls with good taste." Tsunade sings as they dress me up "Calm." "Obedient." "Who work fast-paced." "With good breeding" "And a tiny waist" "You'll bring honor to us all" They were making me dizzy with the singing and the fast movements.

As we exit I can hear the other mothers and villagers singing as well 'How do they all know this song?' I ponder "We all must serve our Emperor, Who guards us from the sound." Two little boys run by me with a doll and I spot the little girl chasing them "A man by bearing arms," I snatch up the doll and return it to the girl "A girl by bearing sons."

Next I was sat before another woman who sang and painted my face with makeup, it feels heavy.

"When we're through" Lips "You can't fail" "Like a lotus blossom" "Soft and pale" The makeup artist hold up a mirror and I wear a white mask with red lips, pink blushed cheeks, purple eye shadow with a black to make my eyes pop "How could any fellow" I frown and with a lick of my finger twirl a piece of hair down to rest on my forehead "Say "No Sale" "You'll bring honor to us all." Mom places a comb in my hair with a white flower on it. "There - you're ready." She sighs and smiles at me with pride.

I stand and granny appears again "Not yet. An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance, Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it." She sings and lifts my chin to emphasize being proud. "Now add a cricket, just for luck, and even you can't blow it" she swats my hip with sass.

I walk out the doors fully dress and can't help but feel the need to sing a prayer.

"Ancestors, Hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree.  
Keep my father standing tall." Suddenly mom runs to me and I see the umbrella I was supposed to have and take it before running, almost tripping on my kimono, to catch up to the others.

"Scarier than the Undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker." I sing with the girls before looking at how they held the umbrella and themselves while the villagers sing.

"Destiny, guard our girls and our future as it fast unfurls. Please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll." I roll my eyes at that last line 'Porcelain my posterior!"

Karin, who was in the front, suddenly sang out "Please bring honor to us." Followed by Temari "Please bring honor to us." Tayuya almost bounced in excitement "Please bring honor to us." TenTen follows up "Please bring honor to us." And I look at them silently while we fall in to line "Please bring honor to us all!" the town sings and I follow the girls in a squatting position behind or open umbrellas.

The doors open and I am not ready for this "Haruno Sakura." A male calls out and I shoot up "Present!" 'Wait, the matchmaker is a man?!'

**A.N.: Yes, the matchmaker is indeed a man, but who? Till next time.**


	3. Dishonor

**Sakura's POV**

The man behind the board holding the writing brush shocked me "Speeking without permission." He says and scribbles something down as he walks inside "Oops." I face palm and follow after the spiky white haired man.

In the background I hear my grandma "Who spit in his bean curd?" as I enter the building and shut my umbrella he slams the doors behind us. The male inspects me closely as I avert my gaze and he grunts before shaking his head "Too skinny." He scribbles on the board again "Not good for bearing sons." Suddenly the cricket jumps onto his shoulder and I quickly snatch it up.

It fights me as I try and return it to the small wooden cage, honestly confused by how it opened the door. It jumps from my head to my arm and almost away before I catch it again in both hands and the man suddenly turns to me so I throw it in my mouth. 'Ewwwww.'

"Recite the final admonition." he says watching me like a hawk as I nod pulling out my fan to hide what I was going to do. I spit out the insect and give a wave to myself "Fulfill your duties, calmly and" I slowly move my arm to see the smeared writing "re-respectfully. Reflect before you snack." I lower the fan as he walks around me and catch my mistake "Act! This will bring you honor and glory." I finish the last part in one breath and fan myself in relief.

As I lower my hand he grabs my arm and eyes my fan before taking it to look at both sides then slaps it back into my palm while eyeing my suspiciously. "This way." He pulls me to the table letting go as he walks to the tea pot and sets it on the table "Now," Those critical eyes still locked onto me "pour the tea."

His hand was black! How do you not see that? I mean, it's all over his hand! "To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity." He touches his face and makes a black beard as I pour the tea and miss the cup completely "and refinement." I notice and move it over and start pouring it into the cup 'I hope he doesn't notice . . . .' "You must also be poised." I look into the cup and just about gasp.

He takes it and I stare at the cricket just chilling in the cup like it was a hot spring. "Um, pardon me." He lowers the cup "And silent." He chided and I shut my mouth and watch in slight horror before crawling on the table and reaching for the cup before he could get a mouthful of cricket.

"Could I just take that back?" his face was shocked and appalled as we played tug-a-war with it "One moment." I lose grip and we shoot apart and the up becomes airborne with a spin before landing on him. He stands and reaches out for me "Why you clumsy- woah! Ah!" he pats his shirt and knocks over the small metal stand spilling hot coal onto the floor.

He let out a yell and fell on his butt, right on the coals. He jumps up and screams as he pats his rear end why trying to put out the hot material. I turn and use my fan of it but I only made it worse as a fire suddenly engulfs the small area on him.

He screams and falls onto the table, effectively breaking it. I can hear my granny already telling mom "I think it's going well, don't you?" he kicks the door open "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! He points to his rear and I grab the teapot and run out after him "PUT IT OUUUUUT! I throw the tea on him and the fire dies and he glares at me as I had him the pot, cover the side of my face and run to my family.

As I reach my mom I turn and see the man behind me "You are a disgrace!" he shouts and breaks the teapot "You may look like a bride but, you will NEVER bring your family honor!" he snaps and storms back inside. Everyone watched me as I lower my head and my mom and granny give me comforting caresses.

I look up and see the other staring at me with sorrowful eyes Tayuya takes a step toward me and I back away "Sakura." My mom says but I can't help it I run. With a whistle Khan comes running and I hop upon him and let him carry me away.

* * *

After awhile I pull him to a stop and jump down. I walk over to a tree and hit it so hard I crunch the wood but my knuckles don't receive anything but the vibration from contact. I kick the tree and it vibrates beneath my foot before I look at my hand and stare at the red coloring. My I take a rock from the ground and inscribe on the tree 'Dishonor.' "This is all I can do for my family, isn't it?" I mutter and begin to shake with frustration.

_"__You're just unique." _I hear Uncle's words in my head _"Girls like your cousin are ten a penny. You were born with something special inside of you." _ I let a small smile grace my lips as I remember asking what it was _"You are beautiful as a flower with the spark of a firecracker. You have fighting spirit but, you also have a big heart."_

I shake my head, return to my horse, and ease Khan back in the direction of home letting him walk back to allow me time to recollect some of my calm and mostly to prepare myself to handle the guilt and shame I know will hit me when I look at my parents.

It took a little but, once outside of the gate I dismount Khan and push the doors open. I don't see anyone and walk inside but, father's cane sounded by the door and I look up at him and he smiles at me hopeful. I look away and hide behind Khan as I return him to his stall. I don't need to see the disappointment I feel on his face.

I remove his reins and I see my reflection in the water as it ripples from him drinking. My hair is disheveled but my makeup remains perfect. 'I hate it.' I reach up and touch my bangs as I push them aside and they fall back down.

"Look at me." I turn and remove the earrings from my ears "I will never pass for a perfect bride" I remove the necklace and turn to see mom and dad look sad "or a perfect daughter." I hurry away from them, pulling the cage from my clothes and I release the cricket "Run along little guy." I whisper before singing my question "Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?" I sit the cage aside and make my way to the temple hopping onto the small bridges railing "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself," I jump across the round posts, balance upon the last before jumping down. "I would break my family's heart."

I lower my head and fidget with my hands before glancing into the pond "Who is that girl I see," I turn away from the reflective surface and lean against the large stone dragon statue. "Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"

I walk up the steps and soon enter the small temple when I realize for the first time how smooth and reflective they are "Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried." I bow to the center stone of Haruno Ryuuzaki and slowly I sit up looking at myself "When will my reflection show" I wipe of half of the makeup onto my sleeve and stare at the beige skinned girl next to the doll face white half "Who I am inside?" I wipe the rest off and look at the other stones pausing at the sight and the feeling of disappointment inside of me.

I remove the flower comb and red ribbon and let my waist length hair tumble down my back "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" I turn my back on the sight and stand. I take a deep breath; place my hand on Uncle's stone and walkout of the temple over to the stone bench beneath the family Sakura tree in full bloom. I take a seat, pull my knees to my chest and lower my head into them, effectively burying my face in the material.

I remain like this for a few minutes before I hear dad clear his throat. I lift my head and look up him to see him walking to me so I turn my head knowing I messed up bad today. He sits and pats my leg and I know I have to straighten up.

I sit forward, my feet on the floor, and look away from him and I hear the comb clutter onto the floor. I don't look at it as he picks up and I hear him sigh "My my," he says in a light tone "What beautiful blossoms we have this year." I lower my head a little more "but look," he says and that draws my attention to him and he points at a branch "This one is late," He smiles and looks at me "but I'll bet that when it blooms," he move my hair back and slips the comb in place "it will be the most beautiful of all."

His words lift my spirits and I smile at him. His face is worn, his pale pink hair has streaks of gray through the blossom shaped hairstyle of his and blue eyes shine with anything but disappointment. This is my daddy.

Suddenly the town drums sound and our father daughter bonding ends as his features take on concern and he stands up taking a few steps away from me "What is it? I ask and the sound of horses approaching became clear.

We all make our way to the front gate as the neighs sound and dirt lifts. As we open the gates dad steps outside and I rush forward when mom's arm shoots out, stopping me. "Sakura, stay inside." She demands and walks out after dad as granny clears her throat I see her point to the wall and I nod. She exits after mom and I quickly climb up the wooden fence and over to the top of the walls and lookout at the two shinobi and a man dressed all in black with round spectacles covering his eyes.

They carried two flags baring the Hokage's crest. "Citizen, I bring a proclamation from our Lord Hokage! The Oto army has invaded The Fire Country!" everyone gasps in unison and some mutter amongst the crowd while some women rush their children back inside their homes "By order of the Hokage one man from every family must serve in the Konohagakure army."

He opens a scroll and begins to list of clan names. "The Hyuga clan." The boy Neji walks forward and, with a bow, accepts the scroll handed to him "The Nara family." The young Nara stops his father from stepping forward "I will serve the Hokage in my father's place." He says and accepts the scroll. The man's head tilts in the direction of my home "The Haruno Clan."

"No." I gasp and look down at my father who hands my mom his cane, stands tall, and starts walking, limping each left step, to the men upon the horses. I look to mom and she lowers her head, cane clasped tightly between her white knuckled hands before looking back at him with sorrow. 'I have to stop him!' I jump down from when I stood 'He'll die out there!'

"I am ready to serve the Hokage." He says as I push through the crowd "Father you can't go!" I shout as I run before him and barricade him from the scroll as he says my name in shock. I look to the shinobi with pleading eyes "Please sir, my father has already fought for the F-" "Silence!" the man in black's horse stops between the shinobi and me. With a glare he points his finger at my father "You will do well to teach your daughter," he gesture to me "to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

'This mother fu-' "Sakura," father's voice halted my thoughts and I look to him "You dishonor me." He looks away from me 'Father . . .' I feel hands grab me and I look at granny who backs me out of the way "Report tomorrow to the Hatsuharu camp." Father takes the scroll and averts his eyes from my direction before turning and walking back to the house.

Mom offers him his cane but he ignores it and walks straight to the house. Behind him everyone watched him go while Granny leads us back inside with a comforting touch. Fading away behind us was that man's voice as he called out more names.

* * *

Tonight night as I walk through the halls of our dark, silent home I hear the creak from the room ahead. The room that holds father's armor, I remember running around in the helmet when I was five with a wooden stick in hand play fighting Kakashi when he came over to visit father. That was a better time.

I peek inside and father picks up his sword, unsheathing it, and turns around holding the blade before his face the turns it. He moves the blade around with slow steps before pointing it down with extended arms and a lifted leg.

"Ah." He cries out as he falls to the floor the blade clattered loudly. I flinch at the sight and bite my lip while he uses the pillar beside him for support, with heavy breathes he grabs the scroll and clutches it tightly in his hand before resting his head against the pillar.

I back away from the sight and hold my hand to my chest as it pangs with hurt. I cast a glace to the candle lit room 'Papa.' I hurry back toward the main area to join mom and granny at the dinner table. After a few minutes father limps in and takes his seat as I grab the teapot and begin to pour everyone else a cup.

It is silent with the weight of concern and father's pride. I lower the teapot and stare at the table for a moment taking in each little nick that it earned and the faded color from time. I fill up on own cup and thunder sounds outside.

As I place the teapot aside and look at granny she gives me a glance and sips her tea. I look over at mom and she drinks her tea with down cast eyes before setting her cup down a little too hard as she closes her eyes. A storm brews within us all. I look up and find my voice as my frustration bubbles over and I slam my cup down hard causing tea to splatter around my cup "You shouldn't have to go!" I shout and stand.

"Sakura!" mom gasps as she almost drops her bowl "There are plenty of young men who can fight for the Fire Country!" I continue speaking and he finally looks at me "It is an honor to protect my country and my family." His tone was neutral "So you'll die for honor?!" I retort and he shoots up in his seat "I will DIE doing what's right."

"But if you-" "I know my place!" he shouts at me "It is time you learned yours." I stared at him with wide eyes and disbelief surely showed on my face as his words weigh down on my heart and I run from the room. I fly out of the house, slamming the doors apart and wrap my arms around a post to keep myself standing as tears began to form in my eyes and I stare up into the sky, filled with thick storm clouds, before sinking to the ground in tears.

My heat was breaking again.

* * *

The rain pelts my cold, numb body as I sit between the paws of the large statue with no more tears left to shed. I lower my feet and look at the puddle below as lightning and thunder fill the sky. I shake my head at the pink haired girl looking back at me and I glance up and to my surprise I could see one of the window filled with light and the silhouettes of my parents.

He reaches out, lifts her chin and I know he's telling her it's for the best or that he has to do this. I glance away for a moment then look back at the window to see mom lean toward him but then she pulls away and I know she is crying for the first time since this afternoon. Father watches her go and after a moment he lifts the candle and blows it out.

I think something in me, I forgot I had, awoke at the sight of my parents. No. I had to do something before it was too late. I jump down and find myself walking out of the rain and into the shine and I knew my mind was made up. I will go in his place.

I light an incent and place it on the holder and give a bow to my ancestors asking for their forgiveness on what I was about to do then I turn and run out of the temple, into the house and quickly, but quietly I sneak into my parent's room.

I lift the scroll up and replace it with my hair comb with a pause as I look at my sleeping parents for, what might be, the very last time. I leave their room and hurry across the house to the room with father's armor where I open the wardrobe up and pick up the sword. As I pull it out I see myself in the sword's blade before setting the sheath aside and with a deep breath and clenched eye I drag the blade down and my hair falls freely to the floor with each handful and slice.

I take the green ribbon and use it to skillfully tie and secure my shoulder length hair into a high bun. The wind blew the wardrobe shut so I reopen it and stare at the armor with determination.

I manage to get it on with little effort and secure the bottom. I look at the sword and lift it up, it felt heavy in my hand as I lift it up to my face and turn it like father had before securing it in its sheath.

I take in the house as I walk outside and open the barn doors and effectively startle Khan. He rears up in a threatening manner but I hold up my hands "Whoa. Whoa." He lands and I reach out and touch his face "Khan, it's me boy. It's Sakura." He clams and I smile "Let's go."

Once I have him geared up I lead him out of the barn and into the stormy night. I pause and look behind me at the house. "Goodbye." I whisper and mount Khan.

We burst out of the doors and ride off into the night.

**Normal POV**

Inside the temple the dragon engraved into Ryuusuke's stone lit up and at that very moment Granny Chiyo awoke from her slumber. She light a lantern and ran into Sakura's room to find it empty, so she hurried to her son's room and frantically speaks "Sakura is gone!"

"What?!" a sleepy Kizashi says as he rolls over and leans up on one arm when the word hit him and he look at the table where the hair comb rests. He grabs it and lifts it toward him "it can't be." He whispers and stares at the comb. He climbs from bed and hurries over to his armor and throws open the ajar wardrobe doors to find it empty.

He hurries out of the house, perhaps hoping she wasn't far "Sakura!" he yells into the night before rushing down the steps and only a few more feet he drops his cane and loses balance. He falls onto the muddy earth, the comb falls into a small puddle as he stares at the open gate doors swaying in the wind "No." he whispers in horror, sorrow, fear.

Mebuki kneels at her husband's side "You must go after her." She insists "She could be killed!" She says in horror and stands when Kizashi grabs her hand and looks up at her "If I reveal her, she will be." Mebuki kneels, looks at the gate then covers her mouth and Kizashi pulls her to him to comfort her.

Granny Chiyo steps out and looks at her son and daughter-in-law kneeling in rain with a heavy heart "Ancestors hear our prayer," she prays "Watch over Sakura."

Suddenly the temple went dark.

**A.N.: Yes I made good old woman studier Jiraiya the matchmaker. I just couldn't help it to me it suits him. Hehe :) Anywho, leave review if you want and have a good day.**


	4. A Humpty Dumpty Mess

**Normal POV**

Within the temple Ryuusuke's stone engraved letters began to shine and out of it came a bluish, ghostly form of a large man "Shukaku, awake." He says with a wave to the dragon incent holder and it lights up like hot metal before bursting and suddenly a squirrel with a raccoon pelt falls with the smoke.

"I live!" a voice rings and from the smoke Shukaku rises before he scurries around "So tell me what mortal needs my protection great ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there." The fur ball says with grand gestures. "Shukaku." Ryuusuke says but Shukaku cuts him off "Just let me say something. Any mortal who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be mine!" Ryuusuke rolls his eyes at the loud mouth while Shukaku snarls below.

"SHUKAKU!" Ryuusuke yells and silences him "These are the family guardians." He gestures to the pedestals above each bearing an animal. "They," he says and looks at Shukaku he rolls his little eyes "protect the family." The ghost rise up "And you, oh demoted one," he points to the empty pedestal. Shukaku fidgets "I," Ryuusuke raises a brow "ring the gong."

Shukaku looks at the gong in distaste when he stops and looks at his hand "What in the hell?" Shukaku runs over to a stone and stares at himself "What happened to me! I'm a rodent!" "That's right," Ryuusuke says and smiles "That was part of your demotion; I stripped you of your true form." Shukaku touches his fluffy fur and glares at the great ancestor behind him.

"I was an all powerful, fire breathing dragon!" he point to his rear "Now I'm a fluffy cute squirrelly creature that breathes fire!" he stares at the fluffy tail "Shukaku, enough of the drama and wake up the ancestors." With an unintimidating glare he snatches up the gong and tiny drum stick "One family reunion coming right up." He sulks around the temple beating on the gong "Okay. People, people look alive! Let's go, get up, move it, rise and shine. You don't have time for more beauty sleep and trust me it won't do you any good anyways."

The stones light up again and more ghostly figures float up and out of them before each perches atop their stones "I knew it! I knew it!" the shrill voice of a female ancestor howls "That Sakura was a trouble maker from the start!" she points her cane at the elderly man beside her "Don't look at me! She gets it from your side of the family!" he bickers "Oh really?" she snaps back and he points to the house "Mebuki was exactly the same." He states causing her to gasp.

When, from the other side of the room, another woman spoke "She's just trying to help her father." She reasons when a man appears besides her with an abacus "But, if she is discovered Haruno Kizashi will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the clan, traditional values will disintegrate!" he exclaims "Not to mention they'll lose the farm." Another adds.

The woman from before floated up and waved her cane about in frustration "Aside from Mebuki my children never caused such trouble," down below Shukaku read a tiny newspaper as he waits for them to stop yelling. "They all became acupuncturists!" she shouts causing the man beside her gets up and gesture around "Well we can't all become acupuncturists."

The hoarse grumpy voice of another ancestor shouts at him "No, your great granddaughter had to be a CROSSDRESSER!" Chaos erupts in the shire with shouting and accusing when a male shoots up "Let a guardian bring her back." He offers up "Yeah!" another agrees and snatches the fleeing Shukaku up into his palm "Awaken the most cunning!" "No, the swiftest!" "No, send the wisest." Shukaku sat with crossed arms in each hand that tugged him about when Ryuusuke's voice rises over the others.

"Silence! We must send the most powerful of all." He gestures out the window when a chuckle comes from above drawing their attention up to Shukaku "Okay, okay, I get the gist, I'll go." Who pushes back his fur and poses. The ancestors all look to one another with matching expressions when everyone laughed at him.

"Oh, y'all don't think I can do it. Watch this here!" he huffs and puffs and a small fire flew from his mouth "Ha! Jump back cause I'm pretty hot huh." He boasts to them "Don't make me have to singe anybody to prove no point." Ryuusuke points to him angrily "You had your chance to protect the Haruno clan."

"Your misguidance led Sasori to disaster." The grumpy old woman adds as she points to the young headless male who hadn't gotten up with the rest and in his arm was his severed head, Red hair, fair skin and a glare stared up at Sukaku. "Yeah, thanks a lot." Shukaku rolls his eyes "Your point is? HE was a part of the Akatsuki anyways." Ryuusuke shoots up and Shukaku backs up into the pillar.

"The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Sakura." Shukaku's head whips to the great ancestor is shock "What! What!" he yanks on Ryuusuke's beard "I'm a real dragon!" Ryuusuke snatches him up causing Shukaku to claw into the pillar of the pedestal "You are not worthy of this spot." He rips Shukaku off the pedestal and stares him down "Now awaken the great stone dragon." He commands and throws him out of the shine.

Shukaku land with a roll and falls onto the first step outside before popping up "So, you'll get back to me on the job thing?" he asks hopefully when the gong flies out and hits him causing him to roll down the steps and fly right into the stone block the great stone dragon sat upon. "Just one chance, is that too much to ask?" Shukaku mutters into the sky before frowning at the statue above "I mean it's not like it'll kill you."

He stands up and shakes of the dust before ringing the gong "Yo Rocky! Wake up, you gotta go fetch Sakura!" he shouts at the stone but it remains impassive. His whole body fluffs up in frustration as he sulks around the block to face him and calls to him like a dog "Come on boy. Go get her! Go on." He throws the stick and whistles with a pat of his knees. Again the dragon doesn't awaken.

In a last attempt he climbs up the state and, once face to face with it, snarls in a mocking pose before climbing to his ear "Hello?" he calls in irritation "HELLOOOOOO!" he shouts and bangs to gong on its ear "HELLO!" with a mighty strike the ear breaks off. Shukaku gasps, catches it and shoves it back in place as if that'll fix it "Uh oh . . ." he mutters as cracks form all over the dragon.

He curls up atop the stone head and in a split second he is falling after the rest of the stone. In the dust cloud he stares at the head lying there before him "Uh, Stony? Stony." He pats the rock pleading the guardian was fine. When nothing happens fear bubbles inside of him "Oh man they're gonna kill me!" he exclaims and covers his head as his small body shakes.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?" Ryuusuke asks from the temple window Shukaku grabs the head and props it up on to his chest and looks over the bush "Y-yes, I just woke up. I-I-m the Great Stone Dragon. Good morning, I will go forth and fetch Sakura. D-did I mention that I'm the Great Stone Dragon?" Shukaku's little body was having trouble keeping the stone up.

"Go. The fate of the Haruno clan rests in you claws." Ryuusuke tells him with a bow as Shukaku begins to lose his footing "Don't even worry about it. I will not lose faith." He trips and suddenly the bound back to the rubble "AH!" he shouts as the stone head lands on him "Ow, my elbow." He mutters before groaning "I know I twisted something," he throws the head off of him and sits down, burying his head in his bushy tail "This is just great! Now what? I'm doomed!" he panics "And all cause miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road." He heaves a heavy sigh when the cricket from before appears "Chirp." "Go get her?!" Shukaku asks the cricket in disbelief "What's the matter with you? After this great stone humpty dumpty mess I'm going to need her to bring home a metal to get back into the temple."

That's when the idea sinks in and he gasps "Wait a minute, that's it! I make Sakura a war hero and they'll be begging me to come back to work maybe even change me back." He slaps his hands together "That's the master plan. Oh you've done it now man" he runs off with a new mission ahead the cricket looks after him in confusion before chasing after him.

"Chirp chirp chirp chirp." "And what makes you think your coming?" it chirps again at Shukaku who stops and looks back it "You're lucky?" he gives a hearty laugh "Do I look like a sucker to you?" he asks it as it jumps pass him and chirps. "What chu mean a loser? Who about I pop off one of your antennas off and throw it across the yard then who's the loser, me or you?" Shukaku asks as they run outside the gate and the cricket chirps once more.

Shukaku didn't like his answer and began to chase after the little insect.

High up into the mountains an entire village was up in flames as a bird circles the damage before flying about a few mile from the destruction and the Oto army rides forth from the successful slaughter of the innocent.

Orochimaru halts his horse and raises a hand. The rest come to a stop behind him where he turns his head and points into the woods. Two men, the blonde from the wall and a younger male, enter the woods. They wait a couple of minutes when two shinobi come flying out of the woods and hit the floor. They look up and meet eye to eye with Orochimaru and terror fills them.

"Anbu." The young man states and Orochimaru dismounts his steed. He walks gracefully toward them with all the deadly danger of a snake "Orochimaru." The eldest of the two says in a hushed voice. "Nice work gentlemen. You found the Oto army." He gestures his arm out to the massive group of me.

"The Hokage will stop you." The young Anbu states "Stop me?" Orochimaru asks with faux shock before a menacing smile fills up his features "He invited me." Orochimaru snatched up the young man and holds him off of the ground "By building his wall he challenged my strength." He was almost choking the boy "Well I'm here to play his game." He unsheathes his sword and throws the boy backwards "Go! Tell your Hokage to send his strongest armies." The older Anbu flees "I'm ready." Orochimaru says in pleasure.

They both flee into the foggy path "Deidara, how many men does it take to deliver a message?" Orochimaru asks the blonde who smiles widely "One." He lifts his bow and arrow and aims at one of the Anbu's back.

Over in the Hatsuharu camp men begin to arrive and General Itachi sits with Ebisu and one other.

**Sakura's POV**

"How about this?" I ask Khan who has been watching me try to act like a man. I clear my throat in an attempt to lower my voice "Excuse me, where do I sign in?" I ask and make odd gestures "Haha I see you have a sword. I have one too." I pat it and reach for the swords hit "They're very manly and," I struggle with pulling it out "tough." I lose grip and it falls down marking my attempt at saving it a failure.

Khan gives a horse laugh at my clumsiness so I throw my shoe at him and he shuts up "I'm working on it!" I say defensively before pulling my shoe back on and I let out a sigh "Who am I fooling?" I ask and look out at the camp below "As if having pink hair wasn't already a problem. It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army." I shake my head "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" a deep voice asks.

I turn and stare up at a scary silhouette on the large bolder before me "Let me hear you say I!" "AHHHH!" I run behind a rock and peek at the shadow figure "That's close enough." It says "A ghost." I whisper and I can feel Khan hiding with me "Get ready Sakura your salvation is at hand for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you to your mastery."

It vanished before rising back up "For if the army finds out that you're a girl the penalty is death!" smoke and flames burst up at that word "Who are you?" I ask it "Who am I? Who. Am. I? I am the guardian of lost souls, I am the powerful, the pleasurable," it began to walk around a rock in the way "The indestructible Shukaku."

I stare at the cute little squirrel in disbelief and also concern as to why it looked like a raccoon. He laughs "I'm pretty hot huh?" he smiles and Khan begins stopping at him. I stop Khan and look at the rodent who coughs "Uh," I kneel and pick him up slightly "My ancestor's sent a little squirrel to help me?" I poke him and he swats my hand. "Hey, Dragon, D-R-A-G-O-N, not a squirrel." He crosses his arms "Um, well you're a squirrel." I whisper and he looks at himself and climbs up the bamboo beside me "This is just a disguise." He explains and I raise my brow at him.

"Why?" I ask and he smiles at me "I'm travel size for your convince if I was in my real for and normal size your cow here would die of fright." He pats Khan's nose who snaps at the fluff ball "Down Bessy." He says and jumps onto me before crossing over to the original area he started in "My powers are beyond your mortal comprehension. For example: my eyes can see straight through your armor." His eyes grow big as he looks at my chest.

I cover my chest and slap him so hard he flies away from me a few feet "Ow! Alright that's it." He says and he stands up "Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family, make a note of this," he says to a familiar looking cricket "Dishonor you! Dishonor on your cow! Dis-" I cover his mouth "Stop, I'm sorry." I say and release his face "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." I explain.

"Then you're gonna have to trust me." He says before pointing at me "And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that?" he asks and I nod "Alright. Okie dokie, let's get this show on the road." He starts walking "Crickee, get the bags. Let's move it heifer." He slaps his hand together and leads the way.

Once down the hill and at the gates of the camp I peek in "Okay this is it." Shukaku says as he peeks out of my clothes "Time to show them your manly walk. Shoulder back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut." He commands 'I'm going to look so stupid I just know it.' I think as I begin to walk in and past the men already inside.

Now either I did look stupid or my hair color was my only flaw . . . maybe both. I duck into a tent and find a man with his finger in his nose and another picking between his feet 'ewww' "Beautiful isn't it?" Shukaku asks "They're disgusting." I tell him as I look at the appalling sight before me "No, they are men and you are going to have to act just like them so pay attention." He says and makes me look forward.

"Look!" a man says and pulls his shirt open and I stop confused "This tattoo will protect me from harm he says and I look at the red head who was inspecting the tattoo then back at the tattoo unaware that the red head looked at his friend behind him for a slit second. The red head slugs the guys in the gut and sends him flying backward taking me by surprise.

The taller of the two with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes starts to laugh "I hope you can get your money back." He hackles while the red head stares back with a glint of mischief in his jade eyes.

"I don't think I can do this." I tell Shukaku and he pops back up "It's all attitude so be tough like this red headed kid here." He glances over at me and catches me staring "What are you looking at?" he asks with a raised first. I feel my whole body yelling run but Shukaku whispers "Punch him; it's how men say hello." I look at my fist and take a breath 'Use restrain.' I remind myself and slug him in his arm.

He flies forward into a larger guy "Oh Gaara, you made a friend." He says and looks at me with a smile as Gaara doesn't turn around "Good. Now, slap him on the behind. They like that." Maybe it was the glint in Shukaku's eyes that made me hesitate but, I figure if the punch works why won't this?

I smack his rear end and he jumps up and around "Whoa ho ho ho!" 'Big mistake.' I think as he grabs be by my collar and raises his fist "I'm going to hit you so hard it'll make your ancestor's dizzy pinkie." He threatens "Gaara." The larger guy calls and holds him back "Relax and chant with me." Gaara snarls as the larger man begins chanting. I watch in awe as the angry red head chants grumpily and all anger leaves him instantly.

"Feel better?" The large guy asks as he releases Gaara's arms "Yeah." He looks at me with those jade eyes and with a shake of his head turns away from me "Girly boy." He mumbles and I feel the fur ball pop up out of my suit "Girly Boy! Why don't you say that to my face you tiny piss ant!" He startled me with that and I get yanked around to face the furious red head that pulls his fist back.

I duck and start to crawl away as the blonde takes on several face shots "Sorry Naruto. Hey!" he shouts and grabs my calf and pulls, but he lets go as he is sent back into another male knocking him down. I hear a battle cry and duck to see Naruto fly into the pile of guys who start wrestling. "You're dead!" the blonde yells and I run.

I stop and look for a place to hide "Gaara. Kiba. There he goes!" Naruto yells and I dive into the first tent I see. They run in after me and run out. I poke my head out in triumph to watch the four of them skid to a stop behind a line of people. The large guy with the swirls on his cheeks didn't have enough time to stop as he hit Kiba into Naruto sending him forward into Gaara who flew into the next man and like dominos they topple over one another in a line straight into the large cast iron pot spilling rice everywhere.

"Oooh boy . . ." I whisper as they all sit up and look at me who happens to be standing in the wrong spot at the wrong time. "Hey guys." I say 'This is how I'm going to die.'

**Sasuke's POV**

I sit before Itachi as he explains his strategy to me when the curtain opens and Ebisu steps inside "The Oto have struck here, here and here." He points to spots on the map "I will take the main troops up to the Valley of the End pass and stop Orochimaru before he destroys this village." He sounds sure of himself and I believe in him.

"Excellent strategy sir, I do love surprises." Ebisu says with a laugh and Itachi and I stare at him in that 'shut up' kind of way. He becomes silent and Itachi continues as we look at each other "You will stay and train the new recruits." he says to me and I am shocked and secretly happy about this revelation. "When Ebisu believes you are ready," he reaches beside himself and picks up an item I recognize as the Sword of Kusanagi and holds it out to me "Captain."

I accept the sword and look at it "Captain." I say and I like the feel of it "Ah. This is an enormous responsibility General, perhaps a shinobi with more experience. ." he goes silent again "Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, an impressive military lineage" Itachi says the last part with pride "I believe Sasuke will do an excellent job." He reassures Ebisu "Oh I will! I won't let you down." I look at the sword "This is- I mean-" I clear my throat and remove the unnecessary glee.

"Yes sir." I bow to him and he stands "Very good then, we'll toast Konoha's victory at the Konohagakure City." He stops and looks back at me "I'll expect a full report in three weeks." Itachi exits the tent and Ebisu looks at me "And I won't leave anything out." With a small glare he exits the tent.

I pause and look at the sword "Captain Sasuke Uchiha. Hm." I slip it into place behind me "Leader of Konoha's finest troops . . . No! The greatest troops of all time hehehe." I exit the tent with a composed placid face to see everyone in a fight.

I walk forward and stop beside Itachi who pulls on his helmet and a man walks up to us, salutes and faints. Itachi and I share a look and a small smile "Most impressive." Ebisu says and I can tell he is unhappy. I watch Itachi step over the collapsed man mount, his steed, "Good luck Captain." He calls to me and leads the troops out of camp.

"Good luck, brother." I watch them leave before meeting Ebisu's glasses and I sigh "Day one." He says as I look at the trainees.

**Sakura's POV**

'I am safe down here.' I chant as the men attack each other and over look me. There is a horse's neigh and the hooves hammer the floor and I can spot white horses heading out of camp before burying my face back into my arms.

"Shinobi!" A man yells and they freeze and suddenly part "He started it!" the shout in unison and someone walks over to me so I peek out and look up at a handsome face staring down at me with a raised brow 'I'm in trouble . . .' I stand up as fast as possible and dust of my outfit "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." He chides me "Sorry," I take a breath and look aside before remembering I'm supposed to be a guy and I clear my throat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but you know how it is when you get those manly urges," 'Why did I punch him? Ancestors kill me now' "and you just gotta kill something." I shake my hand from hitting it to hard against my other "Fix things, cook outdoors . . ."

"What's your name?" he asks and stares me at me with a stern glare "Uh," I look around 'How did I not think of one before!' "I-I-uh . . . uh" out of the blue the rude fart face who yelled at me appeared out of nowhere "Your commanding officer just asked you a question." He glares at me to 'Why is everyone glaring at me?'

"Uh . . . I've got a name, Heh, and it's a boy's name too." I say reassuringly and that tickling feeling came when Shukaku whispers "Naruto, how about Naruto?" he asks and I look over my shoulder "His name is Naruto." "I didn't ask for HIS name I asked for YOURS." The Captain scolds me.

"Uh-eh- AH CHU." Shukaku offers up "Ah Chu." I say "Ah Chu?" the Captain asks "Gazuntite! Hehehehe I kill myself." I glare over my shoulder "Shukaku." I chide him "Shukaku?" the Captain asks again "No!" "Then what is it?!" he yells with frustration "Kurama! Kurama was my best friend growing up!" Shukaku says with a happy voice.

"It's Kurama." I tell him a little rushed "Kurama?" his brow raises in suspicion "Of course Kurama did steal my girlf-umph" I slap my hand over Shukaku's fuzzy face "Yes, my name is Kurama." I smile at him "Let me see your conscription notice." He commands then holds out his hand and I pull it out and hand it to him.

The Captain opens it and the grouchy older gentleman reads over his shoulder "Haruno Kizashi? The Haruno Kizashi?" he asks and stares at me "I didn't know Kizashi had a son." The other adds with a critical gaze. 'Quick think of something!' I scream inside.

"Um, he doesn't talk about me much." I explain with a little laugh and I'll try to me manly and spit. I was unsuccessful at this as it flew out, but didn't go far as it slowly dripped from my mouth. Along with everyone around me I was ashamed.

"I can see why, not only does he have pink hair, but the boy is an absolute lunatic." Jerk face says to the Captain and the other troops begin to snicker as I wipe my mouth and stand up straight. The Captain starts to circle me "Okay troops, thanks to your new friend Kurama, you will spent the rest of the night picking up every single grain of rice." The looks sternly at everyone "Then Tomorrow the real work begins." He says with promise and walks away from us 'Way to throw me under the bus.' I think as he leaves.

I look at the others and see Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto popping their knuckles 'I'm so dead.' "You know, we have to work on your people skills." Shukaku tells me and I nod in agreement.

The whole time we were picking up the rice I felt like everyone was going to smother me in my sleep but, thankfully I put my tent up away from the others near a lone tree and even at that it wasn't right since the top dipped in.

Happily I hurry away from the others and fall into bed where I disrobed and curled up under the warm blanket.

**A.N.: I had a tough time picking a name for him and bam! Shukaku and Kurama have bad blood so I seemed right to me and yes I made Shukaku Mushu but I like it and what I did to his is too cute in my mind. That aside leave a review if you want, but I'll post more soon. Bye.**


	5. Be a Man

**Sakura's POV**

I was dreaming of home and we were all having nice conversation about who the girls where to marry when a weird ringing sound startles me awake and I see the poor cricket moving before Shukaku starts shouting joyously "Alright, rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on, up, up." He knocks on my noggin 'Too early. . .' I think and pull the blanket over my head when they fly off of me and cold morning air hits me making me shiver.

I feel around for it "Get your clothes on, get ready I got breakfast for you." He says as I slowly sit up with that groggy feeling so I stretch 'I miss my bed . . .' "Look I got you porridge and it is happy to see you." Shukaku holds a bowl up that I look at through slit eyes.

The cricket appears and Shukaku throws him out of the food "Get out of there! You gonna make people sick." He scolds Crickee "Am I late?" I ask him when he starts shoving the food into my mouth "No time to talk. Now remember today is your first day of training," he says motherly and I stare at him "Listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids unless, of course, the other kids want to fight then you have to kick the other kids butt."

"But I don't want to kick the other kid's butt." I say but he turns those eyes on me in with a dad's scold "Don't talk with your mouth full." Then he smiles "Now let's see your war face." I look at him with my cheeks full off porridge "Oh I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." He says sarcastically and I swallow the mass amount of food.

"Come on scare me girl!" he shakes me by my shirt's collar so I growl at him "Arrggh!" He falls and rolls up to his feet with victory "Yeah! That's my tough looking warrior!" he picks up my hair ribbon, runs up my arm, and pulls in up into a bun "Now get out there and make me proud." Cheers and scurries around my lap.

Khan neighs and pokes his head into my tent with small huffy noises afterward and I pull on my shirt "What do you mean the troops just left?" Shukaku asks him "They what!" I panic jump to my feet and tug on what clothes and roll out of my tent, knocking it down, and yank my shoes on as I hop toward the inside of camp.

"You forgot your sword!" Shukaku yells but I ignore him and run faster as Shukaku smiles with teary eyes "My little baby off to destroy people."

* * *

As I find the others they are talking and others are horse playing. I can spot Ebisu, the grouchy man whose name I finally learned, ahead "Order! People order!" suddenly the troops start shouting and raising their hands "I'd like a dango and green tea!" "Barbeque meat please!" "Large order of Ramen!"

"That's NOT funny!" he says and walks away from them then those blue eyes land on me and Naruto hits Kiba's arm "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." He announces loudly and I watch everyone's demeanor change as I start walking by them.

As I pass Naruto he smiles at me "Hello Kurama." I stop and look at him "Are you hungry?" his eyes glint with violence "Yeah," Kiba says as I turn to give Naruto my sassy remark, but Kiba pulls on the front of my shirt and I spot the small smirk on Gaara's face from the corner of my eye where he stands "Cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich." Kiba swings and I cover my face.

"Shinobi!" Captain Uchiha yells and my face is spared the beating. I part my fingers and look at him approach us when we all snap into a straight line. I peek around the man to my left to see him "You will assembly swiftly and silently every morning." He pulls off his over shirt 'Oh sweet ancestors look at his body! Can I take him home as a souvenir? Shhh, bad mind.'

He grabs a quiver and a bow "Anyone who acts otherwise," I lean back into place and he walks past me and down the line "will answer to me." "Oooooo tough guy." Kiba mocks "Kiba," he suddenly points an arrow at him and draws it back completely 'He's going to shoot him!' my mind shouts and we all step back, abandoning him to the Captain's whim.

Captain Uchiha suddenly aims and releases the arrow upward where it hit very top of the extremely tall center beam in the camp "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow." He commands him and I stare at it calculating the distance. "I'll get that arrow pretty boy and I'll do it with my shirt on." He stalks over to the beam.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Captain Uchiha states as Ebisu appears out of nowhere and in his hands rests a thin looking wooden case. Captain Uchiha opens it and lifts two large, round weights from the box and takes the irritated looking Kiba's wrist and slips one on "This represents discipline," he releases that wrist and Kiba is yanked down by the weight and the Captain walks around him and places the other on that wrist "And this represents strength." When he releases Kiba's wrist Kiba falls to his knees with a shocked expression.

I look at Gaara, Naruto, and the large kid as all of them laugh at Kiba before I look forward again "You need both to reach the arrow." Kiba stands and stares up the pole and if I could see his expression I'm positive it would be filled with temporary disbelief.

He jumps onto the beam and starts climbing but only after a few movements he starts sliding back down you can see him tighten his grip and stops in place. He shakes as the seconds tick by before gravity works against him and he falls to the floor with a thump.

One after another we all took a turn trying to reach the arrow. No one made it to the arrow, no one even reached halfway. I watch the last person fail and rub my butt from the pain of falling on it during my turn.

"We've got a long way to go." Captain Uchiha says and grabs a handful of staffs from a barrel and throws them to us. We all reach out catching one except for me as Gaara catches mine and, with swiftness I didn't see coming, swiped at me from behind with it and knocks me down. I hit the floor, wince at the ache in my rear from before, glare at him and he throws my staff down in front of me.

"Let's get down to business," He sings and uses his own staff to lift two clay pots up and into the air "To defeat ," he moves so fast the clay pot shatter before hitting the floor " the Oto." We copy what he did "Did they see me daughters?" suddenly something fell into my shirt and I panicked, stupidly forgetting to release the staff, I jump around trying to shake the creature from my clothes "When I asked for sons."

I end up knocking everyone over as I start patting my clothes violently "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met, but you can BET," I slam me sick backwards "before we're though," it finally falls out of my shirt and I come face to face with Captain Uchiha who rips the staff out of my hands while glaring holes into me. "Mister I'll make a man," he pulls me to him by the front of my shirt 'Don't look down. Don't look down!' "Out of YOU." He emphasizes.

These next three weeks were going to get out of hand.

He launches three pomegranates into the air and shoots them to a tree in perfect form marking them in three of the white circles. "Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within." Shukaku got me in trouble during this exercise "Once you find your center you are sure to win." The next exercise involved a bucket of water atop our heads and a staff in our hands . . . . . again I fail "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue." I hit one rock and it shot straight at the Captain . . . he definitely doesn't like me.

"Somehow I'll make a man out of you." The following activity was catching fish from the stream with our bare hands. This time I grabbed something and yanked, hard. Gaara was submerged in water and I dropped his ankle. Another fail.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Sings Naruto's large friend "Say goodbye to those who knew me." Kiba says as they run through a field trying to dodge fire arrows "Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym." Naruto joins. I fought Sasuke one on one and he gave me a black eye 'This guy's got him scared to death.' Shukaku thinks 'Hope he doesn't see right through me.' I pray. "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim." Gaara growls.

'Who made up these exercises?' "Be a man!" we all sing together at some point "You must be swift as the coursing river (Be a Man) with all the strength of a great typhoon," Naruto helped me fail the canon target practice by kick the stand from beneath it and instead I blew up Ebisu's tent. "With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon."

It was the end of the first week and by this point everyone gave up on ever reaching the arrow that looms above us. This became evident to Captain Uchiha as he watches from a distance away the 3rd night of week two.

"Time is racing toward us till the Oto arrive." During the weight training I realize I lack stamina as the others grow farther and farther from me before I finally collapse. This is the limit of someone raised to be a wife and a mother. I fight the weakness and try to get up but I'm on empty and I'm tired. "Heed my every order and you might survive."

I was the last to return to the camp that night and I knew the Captain had lost faith me when he looked down at me with disappointment. I sulk past the post and look up to see Captain come to me, Khan walks beside him saddled, reined, and packed.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you're through." He hands me the reins and turns his back on me "How could I make a man out of you." He walks away and to his tent and with a heavy heart I turn and walk back the way I came. I stop and glare at the floor in anger when I look at the long shadow I stand in and I look up and all the way up to the top where the arrow remains.

'I'm not done yet.' I think and smile 'I refuse to give up now Uncle might think that fire died out.' I release the leash and hurry to the box, pull out the weights and secure each around my wrists. I jump onto the beam but the weights pull me down on to my back. I sit up and look at one of the weights when the realization hits me.

"(Be a man) you must be swift as the coursing river," I swing the weights around the beam and the clatter together but tie together perfectly as the predawn glow fills the sky. I climb up, up, and up at some point sunlight touches the tip of the beam "(be a man) with all the force of a great typhoon, (Be a man)" I slip, but tighten my grip and stop myself from falling and a gasp was audible below "With all the strength of a raging fire." I pull myself back up and as I enter the sunlight I hear cheers.

"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon." I watch Captain Uchiha exit his tent and I send the arrow down startling him. The others cheer as I smile down at them then I look at the Captain who was staring at me shocked. 'Cha! I can tell things are only getting better."

"(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river." I surpass my limits and soon we all improve together. I am faster than the rest with the weights as we run, our archery is superb, and I can even hold my own against Sasuke, uh, Captain Sasuke.

"With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) with all the strength of a raging fire," I have earned the respect of my peers and of our Captain.

Gaara catches the staff Captain Sasuke throws to me and, with a barely even there smile, hands it to me. "Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!" It will be a full three weeks soon and I finally feel that I can do this. I'm ready.

**Normal POV**

Our heroine has spent a long three weeks training and finally accepted by her fellow shinobi, but the enemy is growing closer and closer to the Hokage with every passing second.

From a tree Deidara jumps down and tosses an object to Orochimaru, who catches it. "For you." He tells him and leans against the tree. Orochimaru eyes the object critically before smelling it and he throws it across the way "What do you see Kisame?" Kisame leans closer, tilts his head side to side before touching it and observing his fingertips "Black pine . . . from the high mountain."

Kakuzu grabs it, pulls a white hair off before passing it over to Hidan "White horse hair. Anbu Stallions." Kakuzu says while Hidan looks at it without a care "And sulfur from canons." Deidara adds as Hidan tosses the small object back to Orochimaru.

"This doll came from a village in The Valley of the End pass where the Hokage's army is waiting for us "We can avoid them easily." Hidan gloats "No, the quickest way to the Hokage is through that pass, besides the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her." He tells them with evil promise glinting in his yellow orbs.

**Sakura's POV **

The full moon above is beautiful as it glints off the ponds surface and its peaceful silence was ruined with Shukaku's rambles as I strip down and out of my clothes.

"Hey this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?" he asks as I remove the ribbon and my hair falls free. "Just because I have to look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." I tell him and place it with the rest of my clothes.

"So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky." Shukaku says with his hands over his eyes "I myself kind of like that corn chip smell." He adds and I jump into the water. "Awwww." I exhale as I let the water run down my face and I dip my hair in to smooth it out.

"Okay, alright, come on. Get out before you get all pruney and stuff." I look to him as I rub the water over my arm "Shukaku, if you're so worried go stand watch." He glares at me and stomps away mocking me "Yeah, Yeah. Stand watch Shukaku while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Hygiene."

'This feels great.' Coo and dip into the water again and smile "We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" I hear Shukaku shout 'What is he talking about?' I ponder when I heard the cheers and whoops from some very familiar voices "Shit!" I duck into the water and use a large lily pad to hide behind as they jump in, swim closer, and splash one another.

I slowly inch my way to a boulder in order to hide from them as the head toward me "Hey Kurama!" Gaara calls and startles me since he isn't the talkative type 'Just play it cool girl.' "Oh, hi guys." I say as I move the lily pad aside to give them an awkward smile before flattening it onto the water's surface "I didn't know you were here."

They look at each other then at me "I was just washing so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye bye." I dismiss myself and duck behind the boulder. "Come back here, I know we were jerks to you before so," Naruto swims to me I peek out at him before staring at the rock intensely.

"Let's start over." He extends his hand to me "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." As we shake I drift toward him in the water 'Uzumaki . . . . . like Karin Uzumaki's cousin Naruto?!' I give a small giggle and pull my hand back and it slaps against someone else "And I'm Choji Akimichi." The large guy says and I give him a tight smile "Hi Choji." Gaara gives me a side glance "Gaara Sabaku." The red head utters with a nod and I nod back to him.

"And I am Kiba Inuzuka, King of the rock," I look away from the brunette standing atop the boulder I had used to hide behind and cover my eyes from the sight of his naked form "And there's nothing you girls can do about it." Kiba Taunts us "Oh yeah? Well I think Kurama and I can take you." Naruto challenges him as he elbows me encouragingly.

I start walking away from the "I really don't want to take him anywhere." I hurry away "Kurama, we have to fight!" Naruto exclaims "No, we don't." I tell him as I keep backing away "Uh- We could just close our eyes and swim around. Naruto rushes up to me and grabs my upper arm and pulls me to him "Come one," I try pushing his hands off "Don't be such a gir- OUCH!" he releases me and rubs his behind "Something bit me." Naruto says and Shukaku pops up from the water, "What a nasty flavor." soaked down, smooth and at first glance he could be mistaken for a "SNAKE!" Naruto shouts and runs back toward the others, screaming.

I whistle and Khan runs over to me "Snake, Snake!" Choji cries out as the four of them climb onto the boulder in pure panic. "Some king of the rock." Naruto tells Kiba and I hear Naruto scream and the water splashing that indicates he was shoved back in.

I wrap my towel around me as we hurry away from the water "Boy that was close." I exhale in relief that they didn't find out I was a girl. "No. That was vile! You owe me big!" Shukaku yells at me as he violently brushes his teeth. "I never want to see a naked man again." I tell Khan as I ring out my hair and flip it back as a massive group of shouts and laughing passes me and I open my eyes in shock. Nothing but naked men ran by.

"Hey don't look at me I ain't biting no more butts." Shukaku says as we return to where I left my belongings.

* * *

As I walk back to my tent, securing my hair ribbon, I hear Ebisu shouting from within his tent and I stop in place to see two silhouettes. "You think your troops are ready to fight?! Ha! They would not last a minute against the Oto, let alone the Akatsuki." Ebisu's shadow paces back and forth "They completed their training." Captain states "Those BOYS are no more fit to be SHINOBI than YOU are to be CAPTAIN."

I glare at the silhouette as Ebisu continues "Once the General reads my report your troops will never see battle." Had I been listening to Shukaku maybe I would've heard him tell Crickee "Oh no you don't! I have worked too hard to get Sakura into this war. This guys messing with my plans."

I see Captain's silhouette stand up and approach Ebisu's "We're not finished." He growls "Careful Captain." Ebisu warns "The General may be your brother, but I am the Hokage's counsel." I slowly circle the tent as Ebisu opens the flap, stopping only to add "And oh, by the way, Heh I got the job on my own." He was smug and rude and this only made me want to hurt him more. "You're dismissed."

Captain Sasuke bursts out and his expression could kill "Hey," I say as he walks to and past me "I'll hold him and you punch." I joke and earn a small glace as he stomps by 'Not a joking matter Sakura.' "Or not . . ." I look at him walking away and feel I should say something else.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great Captain." I smile and his pace slows and he hesitates, tossing a glance back at me and his expression becomes more relaxed. Talk about making a girl's heart flutter. I watch him depart with a goofy look on my face.

"I saw that." Shukaku states and I look at him confused "What?" he crosses his arms and smirks "You like him, don't you?" he asks and I feel my heart flutter "No!" I place my hand over my heart "I-" "Yeah right. Yeah sure," Shukaku cuts me off "GO TO YOUR TENT." He scolds me and points the way. I sigh and turn to depart, but not without a glance in the direction the Captain had retreated and I let a smile grace my lips as I walk away.

**A.N.: =3 rawr again with posting at a time considered late hehe have a nice night and review replies below:**

**MM9223: One) I think Jiraiya love women to much to treat them like trash. He's to much of a ladies man and loves to check out young girls.**

**Two) The way Mushu talks, his me me me attitude, and I'm the best point of view just seemed so Shukaku to me. Thanks MM and that is so true.**


	6. To the Valley of the End

**Normal POV**

As Sakura walks away from Shukaku he rubs his little hands together "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." He chuckles mischievously before darting off toward the tents flaps. How little Shukaku knows that this evil plan may just save Konohagakure. He waits as Ebisu struts out of his tent in a towel and slippers humming as he carries two extra towels and a back scrubbing brush.

Shukaku darts in before pulling Crickee in after him. "Okay little guy this is what you need to do." Shukaku tell the insect and with a chirp Crickee gets to work. Shukaku glares holes into a picture of Ebisu who was shaking the Hokage's hand.

When Crickee jumps aside and smiles he rushes over and picks it up "Okay let me see what you've got." He begins to read "From General Itachi Uchiha, Dear brother we're waiting for the Oto at the pass and it would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up. Hmm," he looks at Crickee "That's great except you forgot 'And since we are out of potpourri perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some.' HELLO! THIS IS THE ARMY! Make it sound more urgent please; you know what I'm talkin about?"

Crickee salutes Shukaku and quickly jumps back into the ink and onto the paper. "That's better much better!" he tells Crickee before snatching up the paper in excitement and dashing away "Let's go." He hurries as fast as he can to find Khan. He spots the Khan, who is drinking water, and climbs up onto his back.

"Khanny baby! Hey we need a ride." Shukaku tells Khan and Khan shoots water at the squirrel who falls off before he glares and Crickee who holds up his hands and slowly backs away. They set off with a new plan.

The men laugh as Ebisu runs onto land clutching a slipper in one hand and a towel around his waist "Insubordinate ruffians." He grumbles as he walks away from the water "You men owe me a new pair slippers!" he shouts at them while shaking the slipper at them before walking away "And I don't squeal like a girl. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screams as his slipper is snatched from his hand and he stares at a panda who lazily eats his slipper.

"Urgent news from the General." Shukaku says and pushes a stick forward moving a stuffed dummy hand forward. Ebisu raises a brow and looks at the panda "What's the matter? Never seen a black and white before?" Ebisu takes the letter with a glare placed on the dummy shinobi.

"Who are you?" he asks the dummy "Excuse me! I think the question is who are you?" Shukaku makes the dummy point and slap him "We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that." The dummy lashes out as the walk past Ebisu who has ducks out of the way "But I'm feeling gracious today so carry on before I report you." Ebisu looks at the paper as they walk behind his back.

The panda climbs up into a tree as Ebisu opens the letter and reads it before gasping and running to Sasuke's tent. He bursts through in a panic "Captain, urgent news from the General! We are needed at the front." He tells him and outside Shukaku celebrates "Pack your bags Crickee, we're moving out!" and they high five.

**Sakura's POV**

We started walking sometime late last night, I at least managed to sleep before hand, and as the sun nears the horizon the men decide to sing.

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle." Beside me Gaara is fine but Kiba is slouched and tired "In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle." He groans "Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore." Naruto runs up to his friends "Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for." He sings with a dreamy like look in his eyes and this makes the others smile with him.

"Huh?" I ask confused when Naruto puts his arm around me "That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for." He reaching into his armor and pulls out a painting and unravels it as I dart back to Khan who is pulling the bomb cart.

"I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars." Naruto says and Kiba jumps in "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars." Choji lifts his finger to his lips "I couldn't care less what she wears or what she looks like." He smiles "It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork chicken, yum."

Gaara looks at me and shrugs "Just like me for me." He mutters silently and I raise a brow at him knowing no one else heard him.

At some point we have to walk through a river "Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer." Kiba tells me and I look away awkwardly 'Not exactly . . .' Naruto walks out of the water and in a cartoonish way the water in his suit made him look buff "And I bet the ladies love a man in armor." He flexes and the water escapes returning him to normal Naruto.

Everyone was a lot more chipper than in the beginning as the sun has risen and we walk past some fields where some women are working. "You can guess what we have missed the most since went off to war." I hear Shukaku whistle and look back at him confused but realize the women are staring at me 'You jerk! Shu!'

"What do we want?" Naruto asks as I cover my face and keep walking "A girl worth fighting for!" I walk past Kiba and roll my eyes at him "My girl will think I have no faults." He says and I run into Choji "That I'm a major find." Naruto walks up and they all stare at me wanting to know.

"Uh, how 'bout a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind . . ?" the all look at me "Nah!" I see Gaara raise a nonexistent brow at me. Naruto pulls me into him "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" I step away from him to avoid laughing and Gaara smirks "He thinks he suck a lady killer." Kiba slaps Khan's rear and he gallops forward, taking the cart right from beneath Naruto's hand landing him smack in a puddle of mud.

"Have a girl back home who's unlike any other." Ebisu gloats and again Gaara whispers to me, loud enough for Ebisu to hear "Yet the only girl who'd love him is his mother." I couldn't help the laugh that earned. "But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door."

We have walked quite the ways and were almost at the Valley of the End as Naruto asks "What do we want?" The others close in on me and catch me before I can manage to escape "A girl worth fighting for!" Naruto cups his hands and tilts his head "Wish that I had," "A girl worth fighting for!" I shake my head and slip free when I see Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Choji holding snow balls and I turn back around and freeze at the sight.

"A girl worth fight-" This was impossible. Before us rest the ruins of charred wood and broken stone walls . . . some of the wood was still burning. 'This can't be happening . . .' I could feel my heart aching at this sight and above us the bell that now hangs by a single rope rings in the breeze.

I could only pray that the villagers made it out alive as I look at all the damage. The approaching night sky was black and red and the air smelt of burning wood, hay and something I couldn't place. The Captain turns to us and rides back "Search for any survivors." He commands and rides off into the ruins.

I pat Khan's nose and begin to hunt.

You can hear parts of the burnt wood creak and crumble and not far from me I hear Captain's horse neigh in surprise. I step through a doorway that still stood and look at the burnt home that no longer stood then to the floor where I spot a small doll. It was in a dress the shade of my father's hair and large black eyes that match her long hair.

I kneel and pick it up and in my heart it feels heavy despite how light it was in my hand. I hug it and fight back the tears knowing children died. I hear the Captain come over and then he dismounts his horse I look at him and he looks at me, we share the same look.

He walks forward a little and looks down "I don't understand, my brother should've been here." He lowers his head when Ebisu calls to him "Captain!" we look up in shock and Captain Sasuke walks to Ebisu who points down the hill side. I look down with them and horror fills me at the sight of the dead shinobi.

Choji walks up the hill side and in his hands he holds a helmet. He walks to the Captain and holds the helmet to him "The General." Choji states as Captain Sasuke accepts the helmet with a sorrowful look upon his face he turns and walks away from us. We all walk forward to see the whole area filled with corpses.

I look away first and spot the Captain standing near a ledge and again a pain grows in my heart. I watch him unsheathe his sword and stab it into the ground before kneeling and placing the helmet a top it. I walk over to him as he bows to it.

"I'm sorry." I apologize for his loss and he stands up, head held high and places a hand on my shoulder. He nods and walks away from me and back to his horse. From his stance and pause I can tell he collects himself before mounting his stallion and tugging the reigns sideways to turn the steed. "The Oto are moving quickly. We'll make better time to Konohagakure city through the Valley of the End pass." He looks at us all "We are the only hope for the Hokage now. Move out." He commands and rides ahead.

I stay put and look to the snow covered ground "This is what war does . . ." I whisper and lift the doll up to look at it one final time before I walk over to the helmet mounted atop the sword and I kneel this time, place the doll in a sitting position and bow to them both "He will try to avenge you General but, I'll do my best to keep him alive. Rest in peace . . . All of you." I stand and walk back to the others who were father away.

We hike and hike the snowy pass and the journey is again quiet and now heavy. A nose startles me as a canon shoots past me and flies high into the sky before exploding 'How the- SHUKAKU!' I look back at the cart where he stares out at us with shock then points to Crickee. I turn back to find Captain Sasuke glaring down at me.

"What happened?" he asks "Uh," I try and think of a way to explain that doesn't make me look crazy "You just gave away our position! Now we'r-" he is cut short by an arrow that knocks him off his horse, stopped by his shoulder guards 'What!' in the distance loud roars sound and arrows descend upon us.

Captain Sasuke tears the arrow free and sits up "Get out of range!" he yells and we all flee as I drag Khan with me. Fire arrows start to rain down upon us and Shukaku yells "AHHHH!" the cart catches on fire and soon goes up in flames. I try and keep Khan calm and the Captain shouts "Save the canons!" the other run forth and begin taking the canons out in a pass down line and Choji takes an armful and runs.

The fire grows too big to grab more and I lose grip of Khan's reins as he arches up with a neigh. I pull my sword out and slice the binds holding him to the cart and hop atop him. We get only a little ways away when it explodes and launches us forward. I hear a shout and Shukaku lands in front of me as I look back in shock "Oh sure save the horse." He complains and falls into the snow.

I pick him up, my sword, and run as fast as I can to the rocks where the others have gathered. "Fire!" Captain Sasuke orders and the others light the canons and the dragon's head shoots off and at the cliffs where the archers are. I get there and grab the last one of the last canons and light it "Fire!" they take off and hit the rest of the archers.

Gaara goes to light the final one but Sasuke holds up his hand "Hold the last canon." The arrows have stopped coming and we wait for the smoke to clear. I stand and notice him right away the large silhouette that appears in the fading smoke before it clears away and a man stares at us. He is alone.

Suddenly more people appear over the horizon and join him far more than anyone could've anticipated. "Prepare to fight," Captain orders and we unsheathe our swords. "We die, we die with honor." He tells us and I look to the others whose faces were grim. The ring leader shouts and charges toward us before his army follows "Gaara, aim the canon at Orochimaru." Captain Sasuke orders and Gaara adjusts the canon around. I stare wide eyed ahead unsure if a miracle could happen now. I look down, tilt my sword, and in it I see a mountain top heavily covered in snow. I look up at the mountain and my mind starts to work putting together a plan.

I sheath my sword dash forward and shove Gaara aside "Hey!" he shouts and I run toward Orochimaru. "Kurama, come back!" Captain yells but I keep going "Kurama!" I hear Khan neigh behind me. I remember Uncle Kakashi's stories he used to tell me when I was little and now I was putting that knowledge to use as I ran toward not just one scary man but hundreds of them.

"Stop!" Captain yells at me as I slam the canon into the snow to keep it up right and I aim it toward the mountain's side "Alright you might want to light that right about now." Shukaku tells me and I pull out the flint and stick it clumsily as I panic inside. It slips from my hands and I fumble with it before striking it again but a white bird hits me, knocking me aside.

I can hear the others yell as it echoes "Come on! We gotta help." I search the snow franticly for the flint but I can't find. I look up and Orochimaru is so close I can now see his pale skin. I look around and then at Shukaku who starts running before I snatch up the fur ball and pray he isn't lying about being a dragon. I squeeze him and fire shoots out of his mouth and he jumps onto the head to escape my grasp and I grab the bottom of the canon for extra stability.

The canon goes off and I hear a horse neigh so close I should be afraid, but I'm not. "You missed! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you!" Shukaku's yells echo before the head hits and it explodes.

The snow cracks, crumbles, and falls to the earth and I smirk at Orochimaru who looks back and his expression is shocked. 'I did it!' he looks at me and I see the murderous intent in his eyes and I start to get up as he swings a sword at me and I fall down. I get up and run away from him in time grab Captain Sasuke's arm and run back toward the others.

I see Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Gaara running toward us before they stop and run back the way they came as they realize there was an avalanche ready to take us all. Khan breaks free and runs to us. I stop and jump onto him and reach out for Sasuke. We grab on tight but the snow hits and we are torn apart.

I can hear the muffles yells of Shukaku as he calls my name and Khan breaks free from the rushing snow before we are pulled back under for a moment and break free again as we run against the flow. I look back and spot Sasuke in the distance "Sasuke!" I yell and pull Khan back and run with the snow flow.

I catch up to him, scoop him up, and lay him across my lap as Khan runs against the flow again. The others are holding Kiba up and shout "Can you see them?" he says yes and something that sounds like I'll pull them to safety.

Shukaku appears beside me on a shield "Hey Sakura, I found the lucky cricket!" he shouts and holds Crickee up "We need help." Tell him and an arrow lands next to us with rope attached to it. I grab the end of the rope and start tying it to Khan's leather strap. "Oh nice, very nice. You can sit by me." Shukaku tells Crickee as he hops on to Khan and I grab my brow from the pouch on Khan.

I aim the arrow 'Please work!' I pray as Shukaku yells "AHHHHHHHH! We're gonna die! We gonna die! NO way we surviving this! Death is coming" I release the arrow and hold on tight 'PLEASE!' Kiba's voice echoes "I let them slip through my fingers." then his voice echoes and we stop falling. I look up and see the others holding onto Kiba who has a hold of the arrow "Pull!" he shouts and they try twice when Choji's arms wrap around them, they vanish out of sight and we start to ascend.

"I knew you could do it!" Shukaku says and hit my arm "You the man," he jumps into the pouch before popping his head out "Well, sort of." I glare at him, Sasuke shifts, and I look up as Naruto pulls me up and Gaara pulls Sasuke up onto the cliff. Naruto holds up his hand "Step back guys we need to give them space." He tells them as they back away.

I crawl around Sasuke's back to further myself from the cliff and look at him as he supports himself on one arm and looks at me breathlessly. I sit on my knees and exhale "Kurama," he says and pushes himself up into a sitting position "You are the craziest man I've ever met." His face is hard and his tone sounds harsh so I look down.

"And for that I owe you my life." I look up at him shocked and his expression is relaxed and kind "from now on you have my trust." He gets to one knee and pats my arm with a smile. "Let's hear it for Kurama! The bravest of us all!" Naruto cheers "You're king of the mountain!" Kiba shouts as Choji shouts yes over and over while dancing happily.

Sasuke helps me up and as I stand straight it hits me "AH!" I cry out and clutch my left side of my armor. The pain brings me to my knees "Kurama, what's wrong?" Sasuke asks and the cheers die down. I pull my hand back and look at the blood that began seeping through. The others gasp "He's wounded, get help!" Sasuke shouts to them.

Things take on a blur and keeping my eyes open was almost too much "Kurama," Sasuke calls to me and I look up to see him, Naruto, Choji, Gaara and Kiba looking at me with worry. "Hold on," he tells me and the others begin to blur "Hold on." He whispers and all goes black.

**Normal POV**

Help came and they set up the tent, rushed Sakura inside and everyone began to wait. The sky grows dark and Sasuke begins to pace the snow while the others sit and wait. Each worries about their new friend Kurama, "Will he be okay?" "What if He doesn't make it?" and so on.

It took a little longer before the white haired medic steps outside of the tent with a grim expression as he looks to the young Uchiha. He summons him over with a come here gesture and Sasuke hurries over "This is something I wasn't prepared for Captain but," he looks to the tent "That is no man." Sasuke looks to the tent in shock and disbelief while the others watch with confusion at their Captain's shocked expression.

Shukaku heard the medic, Kabuto, tell Sasuke the undeniable truth and he stares in horror as the young Uchiha darts into the tent to look at Kurama. Those green eyes flutter open from sleep and look around before finding his black orbs.

Kurama smiles and sits up, unaware of the blanket that falls down into her lap. The bandages secured around her chest did not hide the curves of her breasts like her loose training shirt did and Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening right here before him.

The betrayal he felt was palpable and she soon realized where he was looking. Her eyes shoot downward and she scoops up the blanket to hide behind as shame filled her.

**Sakura's POV**

"I can explain." I tell Sasuke, but he looks away when then tent opens again and Ebisu bursts in and gasps. "So it's true." He says in disbelief when Sasuke crosses his arms and looks to Ebisu and as Ebisu charges toward me Sasuke's face contorts with anger "Sasuke." I call out to him as he exits the tent.

I clasp the blanket around me tightly before Ebisu pulls me up violently by my arm and rips me out of the tent "I knew there was something wrong with you." He chides me and yanks the ribbon from my hair "A woman." He announces to the others and I see the shock on their faces even my new friends, 'heh, in the end I made friends.' They gasp and Ebisu throws me into the snow "Treacherous snake." He calls me and I look up in hopes they'll hear me out.

"My name is Sakura. I did it to save my father." I tell Sasuke and he turns his head as if to look at me "High treason!" Ebisu shouts "I didn't mean for it to go this far." I try again as Ebisu grabs me by my face "Ultimate dishonor!" he yells at me and shoves my face aside "It was the only way." Sasuke looks at me then away, clenches his teeth together before closing his eyes.

"Please believe me." I beg him and he turns his back on me "Captain," Ebisu says and I watch Sasuke look to me once more as I hold the blanket tightly but stare at him with pleading eyes "Please." I whisper before he grabs my sword and removes it from the sheath as he walks to me. Khan neighs and tries to run to me "Retrain him." Ebisu demands and one of them manages to hold him down.

I watch him walk to me with determined eyes and in my peripheral vision Naruto and the other three run forward "No!" the shout but halt as Ebisu turns to them and raises his hand "You know the law" he tells them and they watch as I await my inevitable death.

I watch Sasuke all the way till he comes to a stop before me 'Forgive me Father . . . I tried.' I close my eyes and wait. It's the sound of metal hitting the solid snow that makes me open my eyes to stare at my sword resting in the snow. I look up at Sasuke shocked "A life for a life." He says and looks away from me "My debt is repaid." He says in a stiff tone and walks away.

Ebisu's expression is one of shock as he looks between us "Move out." He commands as Ebisu runs up to him "Uh- Um-But you can't just-" Sasuke grabs him by his collar and gets in his face "I said Move Out." He whistles and his horse appears from behind a huge boulder and runs to him. I close my eyes, drop my head, and let my hair falls before my face. I am unwilling to watch them go.

**A.N: My best friend is falling asleep next to me as she draws her Sonic character designs for yet another story line . . . we both do that a lot, working on another story despite the unfinished work we already have. So sleepy . . . but I have one more chapter to look through before I can rest. If you want to leave a review you know how have a good night.**


	7. Let's Kick Them Down an Octave!

**Sakura's POV**

Crickee tosses little twigs into the dying fire in hopes it won't die as I rub my arms and huddle tightly together to keep warm, having put on my shirt I draped the blanket over Khan to keep him warm as well. He walks over to me and sets the blanket onto my shoulders and lies down behind me. Crickee looks at me and jumps over to me and into the blanket.

"I was this close, this close," He says and picks up a broken arrow "to impressing the ancestors, getting a top shelf, my true form." he sighs "Man, all my fine work." he makes a throat cutting motion before sulking over to us and stabbing a dumpling with it and holding it over the fire.

"Hi." He says and I look out into the snow "I should never have left home." I tell Shukaku "Eh, come one you went to save your father life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him and disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends." The fire dies out "You know you've just gotta," he takes a breath "Gotta learn to let these things go." He voice cracks and he sobs softly.

"Maybe I didn't go for my father," I say and look around as if I was noticing something for the first time "Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right," I pick up my helmet and stare into it "So when I looked in the mirror I'd see someone worthwhile." My eyes start to sting as tears appear "But I was wrong, I see nothing." I throw the helmet away from me and pull the blanket tighter.

"Well that's just cause this needs a little spit that's all."Shukaku says and I hear him spits on the helmet and wipe it off "Let me shine this up for you." He says and I look at him and he holds up the helmet "I can see you. Look at you, you look so pretty hehe." He smiles at me but I look away truly not in the mood for this.

"The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me." He admits and I look at him as he sets my helmet down "You risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." He says and I smile at him when Crickee jumps onto the helmet and begins to cry.

"WHAT! What do you mean you're not lucky?! You lied to me?" Shukaku asks it then turn to Khan "And what are you, a sheep?" he tosses Crickee behind him and Khan glares at Shukaku. "I'll have to face my father sooner or later." I say with dread "Let's go home." I tell them "Yeah, This ain't gonna be pretty, but don't you worry 'kay. Things will work out."

He touches my face "We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it." He hugs me and I lift a hold and hug him back. "I promise." A shadow flies beyond us unnoticed and I begin packing up.

In the distance a voice roars and reaches my ears, I look to Khan and run over to the mountain's ledge and men start popping out of the snow. Soon five men stood behind Orochimaru: A blonde, a tall man with blue hair, two masked fellow and one with slick back silver hair.

I watch them walk toward the glowing city below and gasp before running back to Khan, picking up my sword, I sheath it as soon as I reach Khan and I mount him and I start leading him off when Shukaku calls out to me "Um, home is that way." He says and points the opposite direction. "I have to do something." I tell him.

"Did you see those men? They're Akatsuki and they aren't like the Oto who died in the avalanche they popped out of the snow," he throws his arms up "Like daisies!" I look down at him and sigh "Are we in the together or not?" he looks down for a minute and thinks when he looks to Crickee who chirps and he smiles "Well, Let's kick them down an octave!" he hoots and climbs up onto Khan with me.

I reach the town not far behind the troops surprisingly as they are paraded through the streets with pride and people cheer them on. "Make way for the heroes of Konohagakure." A man announces and I ride through the crowd, stop to look around and noticed the lowered heads of my comrades.

I rush over and startle them all "Sasuke!" I call to him as I ease Khan into a steady walk "Sakura?" I look at him and cut to business "Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are alive. They're in the city." Warn him "You don't belong here Sakura, go home." Sasuke tells me and makes me want to yank him around by his bird butt hair for the first time in my life, but I settle for trying again as I gallop next to him.

"Sasuke, I saw them in the mountains you have to believe me." I tell him and he shoots me a glare "Why should I?" I pull Khan in front of him and stop him "Why else would I come back? You said trust Kurama, why is Sakura any different?" I ask and he looks away with a grumpy face before pulling around me and riding on.

I look after him then down at those four "Keep your eyes open, I know they're here." I tell them before directing Khan to follow them.

Once inside drums sound and fireworks light up the sky as I dismount Khan and run into the main area "And where are you going?" Shukaku asks me "To find someone who will believe me." I say and run inside.

They were up the stairs about half way when the fireworks and drums stop and a gong is rung and you hear the silence fill the area below. "My children, heaven smiles down upon the Fire Country." The Hokage's voice announce as it carries around the area perfectly.

"Konoha will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors." He states as I run up to a man "Sir, the Hokage is in danger." He moves away from me "But Orochimaru is here." I explain then run to another "Please, you have to help t-" he shrugs me off and walks away from me too. I could tell by looking no one will listen to this pink haired woman behind them.

"No one will listen." I complain to Shukaku who scratches his fuzzy chest "Huh, oh I'm sorry did you say something?" he asks me "Shukaku." I scold him "Hey you're a girl again remember?" I got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach and look up where Sasuke's voice echoes "Lord Hokage, I present to you the sword of Orochimaru." I walk forward some ways and keep looking about.

"I know what this means to you Captain Uchiha. Itachi would've been very proud." In a flash a bird cries out and the sword is stolen away and everyone gasps "I told you." I say under my breath as it flies up, up, and up before releasing the sword and a pale hand catches it then Orochimaru stands and everyone gasps even louder as I glare at the man above.

The costume dragon is torn apart and the Akatsuki bursts out from inside and take Sasuke and the others by surprise and knock him down and snatch up the Hokage. "No!" Sasuke yells and races forward "Come on!" Gaara commands and runs after Sasuke.

However the door closes and from down here it seems they locked it as well. Orochimaru starts to laugh and I sprint through the crowd before making it to the steps and I then two at a time before I reach the last flight to the top and see them ramming a large statue against the door.

"They'll never reach the Hokage in time." I say and look around when I see them "Perfect!" I run up the final flight and whistle at the others "Hey guys! I've got an idea." I say and run around to the palace's side. Behind me I hear the stone drop and footsteps.

When I told them the plan the only person who said no was Gaara so we had to hold him down at first before they were all dressed up and painted pretty with makeup, thankfully they have girly faces.

I walkout in a kimono as well and we approach the beams together and in unison we snap our sashes before throwing them around the beams and hold them tightly. Naruto in his orange and black, Kiba in pink since he insisted real men where pink, Choji in blue and Gaara in a maroon kimono look to me with smiles.

Someone taps my shoulder and I glance back once then look at Sasuke in shock as he unties his cape and copies us with our sashes. We climb up the beams with ease and soon enter the palace through a window.

**Normal POV**

Kakuzu and Hidan drag the Hokage up some more stairs before taking him to the edge to show the citizens below they had their Hokage and could kill him faster than they could react. Sarutobi hold his head high as a Hokage should with a placid expression.

Orochimaru drops down in front of his face "Boo!" he tell him before dropping down onto the ledge below "Guard the door." He commands and they release the Hokage but not without Hidan's foul mouth all the out the door.

Orochimaru jumps down, stands, and circles Sarutobi "You walls and armies have fallen and now it's your turn." He tells the Hokage who remains calm "Bow to me!" he commands.

The Akatsuki close the door and form a tight formation around the door. Sakura peeks out at them and turn to the others "Okay, any questions?" she asks and Kiba raises his hand "Does this dress make me look fat?" and she hits him over the head. "Ow." He yelps before they get in line and walk out giggling and hiding behind fans.

"Who's there?" Deidara calls out as him and Kisame raise their weapons. They sashay over toward them when Gaara almost trips but recovers "Geisha." Tobi says and lowers Deidara's arm "Ugly Geisha." Hidan tells them.

The boys stop before the men with smiles and waves "So cute." Naruto chirps out and Tobi waves at them before Deidara hits him with that 'What's wrong with you?' face. There is a thump and suddenly an apple rolls out from under Naruto's outfit.

They all look at it and Naruto turns slightly and fans himself with a giggle. Sasuke sighs with a shake of his head and the bird spots him, starts to crow when flames engulf it and it falls down dead "All we need is some salt and dinner is served." Shukaku tells Crickee as he gives a cute insect giggle.

Tobi bends down and picks it up, presenting it to Naruto who pulls another from his outfit and the others remove fruits as well with a smirk before attacking them. Kiba and Choji slam the watermelons onto the heads of the larger men and slam the enemies' heads together; Naruto slaps the apple into the Hidan's mouth before kicking punching and beating him to a pulp.

Gaara dodges with ease as Tobi swings at him before Gaara catches his wrist and heaves the man up and over before hitting the floor with ease. Sakura kicks the bow from Deidara's hands and with come crafty moves like an upper cut and slamming her elbow so hard into the male's ribs he falls to the floor where she lunges over him and snatches up his bow and uses it to choke him.

"Sasuke go!" She calls out and Sasuke runs to the door and slams them open, sprinting up the steps.

"I tire of your arrogance old man." Orochimaru tells the Hokage was as calm as ever. Never afraid to lose his life. "Bow to me!" He yells in frustration, sword held to Sarutobi's neck, the Hokage just looks at it before speaking "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." Those words shock Orochimaru and his rage escalates "Then you will kneel in pieces!"

He swings down, Sasuke jumps in the way intercepting the blow as the Hokage flees. Knocking the sword free from Orochimaru, Sasuke kicks the pale male who flies backwards and slams into one of the beams. Sasuke turns with a quickness as he rise and slashes at Orochimaru who catches Sasuke's wrist and swings him off the balcony.

Sasuke grabs the beam and the momentum rotates him and he kicks Orochimaru in the face sending him to the floor where he proceeds to jump on him and punch him with all his might. Orochimaru lashes out, grabs Sasuke's throat and flips him over, but Sasuke slams his knee into Orochimaru's rib cage and thrusts his palm upward into the pale ones jaw before flipping him over and restraining him.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hurry!" I tell them after we tie the men together and run in after Sasuke up the stairs. He just retrains Orochimaru as we reach the top and I look over and spot the Hokage. "Choji, get the Hokage." I command and run over to the balcony and secure his sash around a rope that held lanterns up "Sorry Lord Hokage." Choji apologizes before picking up the elder man and running to me where I hand him the cloth as he jumps onto the ledge and leaps.

"No!" Orochimaru shouts as we watch Choji descend away from with the Hokage. I look over and Sasuke loses his grip on Orochimaru who elbows him in the face and, as he gets up, head butts Sasuke so hard he falls. "Guys go!" I tell them as Kiba jumps then Gaara follows in suit but it's Naruto I have to fight with "GO!" I yell and he jumps I wrap my sash around it and look back to see Sasuke was losing this fight; he could barely stand on his own.

Orochimaru list him up and tosses him down and he rolls toward me "Come on!" Gaara yells up to me and I look down at him then to Sasuke when I see Orochimaru's sword. I look up at Orochimaru who is heaving deep angry breaths as he looks, not at me but, at the rope.

He starts off in a walk but starts to sprint so I snatch up his sword and slam it into the pillar, severing the rope. He jumps for it but it falls away as I get away from the creepy man and the crowd cheers. "No." he whispers and remains looking into the crowd before yelling in frustration.

I kneel by Sasuke and shake him "Wake up Sasuke." He opens his eyes and I look over to see Orochimaru, sword in hand, stalking to us. Sasuke gets up to his knees, uses his hand to shield me before pulling out a kunai "You." Orochimaru spits the word as I crawl backwards and he kicks the small weapon from Sasuke's grasp then he punches him and pulls him up by his cape where it's tied in the front.

Sasuke, still a little out of it, is held there. I yank off my shoe as the man yells at him "You took away my victory!" I throw my shoe with force and it hits the pale man in the head before bouncing off and flying back to me "No!" I yell and he turns those menacing yellow eyes onto me "I did." I pull up my hair and into a bun and smile 'Like seriously, my hair is pink, the shinobi had pink hair. Pink hair isn't something you come across everyday!'

He looks at me in shock "The shinobi from the mountains." He releases Sasuke and turns on me I back away and run down the steps, more like jumped down them, before slamming and locking the door. He slams into it and I brace it against his blows when his hand comes through the wood and I hold in a scream and run.

I turn the corner and an excited Shukaku runs up my clothes and onto my shoulder "So what's the plan?" he asks me and I look around unsure "Um." He looks at me shocked "You don't have a plan?" he panics "Hey, I'm making this up as I," I slid to a stop and look out the window "go." 'The fireworks!'

"Shukaku!" I shout and point to the tower "Way ahead of you sister, come on Crickee." He jumps out onto a kite and I watch him use it to fly up to the tower when the sound of metal hitting tile drew my attention to the evil man sliding around the corner who was lunging toward me.

I run toward a row of beams and duck, using on to slid and avoid the blade before running by the next as he slashes it down and I jump onto the third and climb up and up when he slashes it and I brace against it "Ahh!" I scream and almost fall off it as it broke through the wall and I was dangling over the masses, very high up.

I pull myself up and back away from the approaching Orochimaru. I look up and see a ledge so I jump for it and grab on. I spot Shukaku landing in the tower before watching them men scream and jump ship, well tower. I climb up fast and soon find myself on the roof tops edge. I climb up to the top and I can hear people below "On the roof!" "Look." and the various gasps.

I look around before I line up the shot and back up, looking to the ledge. I am startled when the roof shatters open and I jump back into the direction I came from as Orochimaru stares me down with vengeful eyes and a triumphant grin.

I search my clothes for some type of weapon and only find a fan 'That'll do.' "It looks like you're out of ideas." He snarls, draws his sword back and thrusts it at me and through my fan. 'Now!' I slap I closed ant twist the sword from his grasp and flip it.

I turn catch the handle and swing the fan off of it as I take stance and look up at him "Not quite." I point the blade to him unwavering and ready to strike "Ready Shukaku?" I call out and Orochimaru looks away from me and back toward the cute squirrel. "I am ready baby!" he calls back to be and lights a stick as he points the huge firework tied to his back toward the pale fiend.

"Light me!" he shouts and Orochimaru turns to me to lung and I use his sword for extra force as I flip and kick him in the face and then drop and give a low kick knocking him down. I turn, grab the sword and slam it into his shirts and, since it was a touch material, it wasn't likely to rip to fast.

I jump to the side as the firework rockets at Orochimaru who turns to late to pull his sword out and free himself as he is swept of his feet and away from me. I jump back onto the main area, grab Shukaku and run "Get off the roof! Get off the roof!" I chant as Orochimaru lets out a cry and then fireworks start going off like crazy and I jump.

**A.N.: Kaboom! Firework dance =P We near the end of this story buwahahahaha :3 I'm finally going to bed. Night.**


	8. The Greatest Gift of All

**Sakura's POV**

The explosion gave me air before I grab onto a lantern and glide down with ease, releasing it in time to fall right onto, the running, Sasuke who was descending the steps. We roll a little ways then sit up and look at each other before Orochimaru's sword clatters at our feet. I realize I'm missing a shoe and try to think back to where I could've lost it when Sasuke places it on my foot and helps me up.

Shukaku lands behind Sasuke, unnoticed by him, and catches Crickee "You are a lucky bug." He tells him before they scurry off toward Khan while above us the fireworks go crazy as the guys join us. Suddenly a very angry Ebisu emerges from the fading smoke "That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" he shouts as he stalks toward us "Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess!"

Choji pulls me back as Kiba and Gaara stand in front of me, Naruto in front of them and Sasuke at the front. "That creature's not worth protecting." He tells Sasuke as the guys back me away from Ebisu. Sasuke points toward me "She's a hero." He tells him "She's a woman; She'll never be worth anything." Ebisu tells Sasuke as if he should agree with the older man but he grabs the Ebisu by his collar.

"Listen you POMPUS-" "That. Is. Enough." The Hokage cuts off Sasuke's yelling as he descends the steps calmly. Ebisu backs up and they all look to the Hokage "Lord Hokage I can explain." the old man holds up his had silencing him then with the turn on that hand Sasuke steps aside with a lowered head then the others follow in suit and I am left to stand before the great ruler of the Fire Country, The Hokage himself.

**Normal POV**

Sakura approaches the Hokage and bows "I've heard a great deal about you Haruno Sakura." she glances up at him for a moment "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a shinobi, deceived you commanding officer," Naruto and the others look to Sasuke then they look back at Sakura, though Ebisu's smug face was pissing Sasuke off.

"Dishonored the Konohagakure army, destroyed my palace and," Sakura flinches and braces herself for her punishment "You have saved us all." Those words shocked them as they were spoken, not because it was out of character, but because the Hokage was acknowledging her as a hero too.

Sakura looks up at him and he smiles then bows to her. Naruto and Sasuke share a shocked look and Ebisu just about freaks out before dropping to the floor as far as he can in a bow. The guys straighten up and then they all bow to her. Sskura is shocked as they lower to their knees and bow deeper.

Her shock was palpable as she turns around and everyone in the crowd begins to bow, even Khan where Shukaku and Crickee sit on his back "Our little baby is all grown up and saving Konoha." Shukaku tells Crickee with tears in his eyes as he sniffles "You have a tissue?" he asks and Crickee shakes his head.

Back with Sakura she turns to the Hokage who is up right and as she meets his eyes she quickly looks back down "Ebisu," he calls and the man steps forward "Lord Hokage?" he asks with a smile "See to it that this woman is made a member of my counsel." He's about to write on his board when he stutters "Uh-um-uh- What? Uh, but," he looks about then steps back "There are no counsel positions open Lord Hokage." He tells the Hokage as he walks forward so the older male won't see his smirk.

Sakura and the Hokage stare at his back "Very well," the Hokage says while looking to Sakura and gestures to Ebisu "You can have his job." Sakura look to the Hokage then to Ebisu who whirls around "What! My, my-" he faints before finishing his sentence. Sakura smiles at the childish behavior but bows to the Hokage "With all due respect Lord Hokage I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then," he removes a necklace from around his neck and places it around hers "Take this so your family will know what you have done for me." He tells her and she touches the golden pendant engraved with a swirl like leaf.

The Hokage picks up the sword on the floor and presents it to her "And this, so the world will know what you have done for Konoha." She accepts it and looks it over before suddenly embracing the Hokage in a hug shocking him but he relaxes at the sight of her compassion.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Kiba asks and everyone shrugs. She steps back and turns to the guys who walk forward and they hug each other when Choji lifts them up and squeezes tight before lowering them down and Naruto hands Gaara a hanky as Sakura turns and walks away.

Sakura comes to a stop in front of Sasuke who raises his hands as his brain and the rest of him tries functioning on what to do or say "Um," she steps forward and the girl in her slightly expects him to say something sweet "You," he looks aside then pats her shoulder "You fight good." The air filled with awkwardness and her small disappointment.

"Oh, thank you." She says and walks past him with down cast eyes as she passes him and he knows he messed up what he was going to say. Khan climbs the steps and reaches her in moments and she mounts him "Khan, let's go home." She pats him then leads him back down the steps as he jumps the flights and carries her in the direction of her home.

The Hokage walks up to Sasuke as they watch her go and clears his throat. Sasuke looks to him "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Sasuke raises a brow in confusion "Sir?" The Hokage stares him right in his eyes and tells him as simply as he can "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." He pulls on his hat and walks away.

Sasuke looks back into the crowd and smiles despite Sakura no longer being within the palace walls, perhaps he could try to fix his blunder.

**Sakura's POV**

It took a few days but I reach my home village during the late afternoon when the sun isn't harsh and a nice breeze drifts through. I dismount Khan and walk him into the gates and over to his area where I removing his reins and the other the things on him before I walk out and decided to see if dad is at the bench where we last spoke kind words.

I poke my head around and grip the blade tightly as he sits in the shade and a cherry blossom drifts down onto his lap before he picks it up. I nod to myself and enter with hopes he will forgive me. As I walk up to him he stares at the blossom with sorrow, but shock fills his expression as the grass makes noise with each step I take.

He looks at me and I meet his eyes "Sakura." He gasps and goes to stand, but I move quickly and drop to my knees before him and he sits back into place as I bow to him "Father," I sit up and hold the sword up "I brought you the sword of Orochimaru."

He accepts the blade held out to him with a confused face "And the crest of the Hokage." I quickly place the necklace onto the sword in his grasp "They're gifts to honor the Haruno Clan." I explain to him as I look down at my hands in hopes to avoid eyes contact.

I am startled by the sound of metal hitting the floor as my eyes are drawn to the sword and necklace discarded beside the bench and my father drops to his knees and suddenly hugs me. 'Huh?' "The greatest gift and honor," he sits back and cups my face "Is having you for a daughter."

Those words made my heart quiver and I feel the hot tear running down my cheek as I smile at him. He wipes the tear away and we hug each other "I missed you so." He tells me "I've missed you too Papa." We remain there hugging each other in the silence of the afternoon.

Mom sighs a little ways away "Great." Granny says in an upset voice "She brings home sword. If you ask me she should've brought home a ma-" "Excuse me," a familiar voice says and I feel a flutter in my chest as my father and I lean apart. "Does Haruno Sakura live here?" he asks and my mom and grandma part as they point toward us. "Thank you."

We stand and father steps forth blocking me from view as Sasuke walks toward us and Granny being loud and embarrassing just had to speak "Woo! Sign me up for the next war!" I shake my head and watch father watch my captain with a 'Who is this man looking for my daughter?' expression.

"Honorable Haruno Kizashi." He give my father a bow of respect and straightens up "I-" I step around my father and Sasuke looks shocked 'Yes, I am in my own backyard, Shocker.' "Sakura! Uh . . ." I won't deny I am also a little shocked as to why he has come all this way to begin with. "You forgot your helmet." He suddenly says and holds it out to me . . . 'I left that in the mountain pass . . . did he . . .'

He pauses as if remembering something "Uh, well, actually," he looks at my father and holds it up to him "it's your helmet isn't it? I mean . . ." he trails off and my father and I look to one another with stifled laughter before he nods and I walk forward and take the helmet.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" I ask and you can see him tense frame relax "Would you like to stay forever!?" Granny Chiyo exclaims making all of us look at her and I shake my head at her silliness. I see a smile grace Sasuke's lips before he turns back to me "Dinner would be great." We all head to the house but, I stop and look to the shrine "I'll be right in."

They nod and dad drags Sasuke to the house where he will, without a doubt, make horrible jokes and embarrass me before I even get back.

**Normal POV**

Overlooking the happy reunion from the window in the shrine is Ryuusuke and Shukaku. "Come on. Who did a good job? Come on tell me who did a good job." Shukaku pesters the ancient ancestor who gives him a glare before rolling his ghostly eyes "Oh, alright." He looks away from Shukaku "You can be a guardian again."

Shukaku cheers in overflowing joy and Crickee rings the gong awakening the other ancestors. Atop his pedestal Shukaku looks down at the others with a grin "Take it Crickee!" the cricket cues the music while the ancestors cheer and dance. "She gets it from my side of the family." The ancestor tells the old woman next to him dancing.

In all this fun and celebration where they were even hitting Sasori's head back and forth like a beach ball Shukaku is launched past Ryuusuke and out of the shrine. Ryuusuke shakes his head at the whole thing and sulks "Guardians."

Sakura watches Shukaku's furry form roll out and land on the steps. She sits and they smile at each other "Thanks Shukaku." With a kiss atop his head they both look back as little brother runs up the steps and into the party zone, chickens chasing him all the way in.

They look at each other and share a laugh "Shukaku!" Ryuusuke shouts and startles them both "I better head inside." He says and Sakura nods "Me too. I can't let my father torture my commanding officer with his bad jokes any longer." Shukaku raises a furry little brow "Go be merry with lover boy." She gasps and they both laugh.

Who knows what the future has for them but, whatever it maybe all I can see are great things.

Till next time.

**A.N.: Okay I know it has been awhile and I want to say that for this story it's the end . . . till part 2 which I don't know if I should make a separate title or keep it here.**

**To all of you who have read this to the end I thank you for taking time to read this and I will be posting the next, way over due, chapter to The Lost girls and The E.S.S which I have spent a long time thinking of what is to happen next in both of those so please forgive the delay.**

**Till next time - S. R. Haven**


End file.
